Unforgiven
by CCPHyuga
Summary: AU / Todos cometemos errores alguna vez, y Naruto lo hizo en el pasado, teniendo tristes consecuencias. / "Hinata ha vuelto". / Qué sentirá Naruto al saber que la mayor víctima de sus equivocaciones había vuelto? / —Y este niño?— al verlo, un estremecimiento lo invadió./ —Es tu hijo, Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! **

**Aquí les traigo un NaruHina que espero sea de su agrado!**

**Título: **"Unforgiven"

**Pareja: **Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuga.

**Advertencias: **Lemon algo explícito, Oocs, Universo altenativo.

_"Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama"_

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Unforgiven.**

**x**

_"Me pregunto cuántas veces puedes perdonar a alguien para no perderlo, incluso si ya no merecen tu perdón"_

**x**

**Capítulo 1: Comeback.**

**x**

**x**

_Uzumaki Naruto:_

_"Nunca me voy a perdonar por ser tan cobarde, por creer que huir era la única solución._

_Siempre quise estar a tu altura. Siempre quise ser como tú. Siempre quise ser algo importante para ti. Este sentimiento me cegaba. No me daba cuenta de lo mucho que te esforzabas para que todo saliera bien. Al comienzo, llegué a pensar que nunca pude ser lo que realmente te merecías, pero, incluso ahora, me doy cuenta de lo felices que fuimos en realidad._

_El amor es algo tan hermoso como misterioso, incluso si es de un solo lado. Una persona siempre tendrá dudas al respecto, nunca será capaz de comprender del todo este tipo de sentimientos, pero – hablando por mí misma – creo que gracias a esa duda podemos realmente saber lo que nos hace felices y nos llena de satisfacción._

_Pero, como al fin y al cabo todo tiene sus contratiempos, llegué a descubrir que no siempre las cosas saldrán como uno lo espera. El profundo dolor de saberme perdedora, me llevó a hacer cosas que jamás creí que haría… como huir._

_Fuimos tan alegres como pudimos, me enseñaste muchas cosas, y reíamos muy a menudo. Pero también existían los días grises, como el último día que nos vimos._

_Sé que me comporté como una niña inmadura, pues en ese entonces aún lo era, pero el inmenso dolor que me produjo el saber que estarías mejor sin mí, me obligó a abandonarlo todo. Pues, ¿para qué querría ya estar cerca de ti, si no podía tenerte conmigo?_

_Y no todo es culpa tuya, lo sé. También en parte es mía… por amarte más de lo que un simple humano puede hacerlo. Porque sabes que te amé, te amo… y – aunque duela en el alma – siempre seguiré amándote._

_Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tenga miedo de acercarme nuevamente hasta ti. Aún no soy capaz de ir hasta donde estás, y enseñarte lo que es mío… lo que es mío y tuyo. Nuestro pequeño fruto, una prueba del verdadero amor que una vez nos dimos._

_Sé que cuando llegue el día en que lo haga, tal vez no seas capaz de perdonarme. Así como aún no soy capaz de perdonarte muchas cosas. Pero… Yo sólo quiero que entiendas que… Te sigo amando."_

**x**

**x**

**x**

La bella ojiperla releyó aquella carta que escribió años atrás, y… que nunca fue capaz de enviar.

Suspiró pesadamente, y la volvió a colocar dentro del que fuera su diario íntimo cuando cursaba el último año del bachillerato. El mismo doloroso año en que **_todo_** ocurrió. Y que nunca quería recordar.

Sin embargo, no podía despegarse de esos recuerdos tan fácilmente, y ella lo sabía. Un ejemplo claro, sería su **_viaje_** de mañana. Otro ejemplo… acababa de ingresar a la habitación en donde ella se encontraba.

– Mamita, ¿me lees un cuentito para ir a dormir? – solicitó aquella razón por la que luchaba día a día contra la vida. La única razón por la que siguió viviendo.

– Menma… – le sonrió a su pequeño hijo de cinco años mientras lo subía sobre su regazo. El infante recostó la cabeza en su pecho. – Ya metí los libros en una de las maletas. No voy a desordenar nada.

– No es justo. – el niño hizo un puchero. – Quería que me leas _Pepe y el Agua_ antes de dormir. – rezongó. – Es que estoy tan cansado… – habló exagerando la "a" al decir **_tan_**, bajándose del regazo de su madre con molestia.

– Bueno… – la mujer sonrió e hizo una pose pensativa, simulando estar buscando una solución. – Tal vez podría leerte _Los tres cerditos_. Es el único libro que no guardé.

– ¿De verdad? – el niño abrió los orbes azulados de par en par y una enorme sonrisa se le formó en los labios. Él **_amaba_** ese libro. – ¡Ese cuento es muy divertido!

Hinata sonrió con amabilidad mientras se perdía en el hermoso y angelical rostro de aquel pequeño niño. Era la viva imagen de su padre: Alegre, juguetón, travieso, hiperactivo, sonriente. Tenía los ojos igualmente azules como el mar, aquella piel bronceada, e incluso las extrañas tres líneas en las mejillas. En lo único que se diferenciaban, era en el color de pelo. Menma lo tenía de un negro azulado, y no **_rubio_**.

Así que la Hyuga no podría deshacerse nunca del recuerdo de su **_primer_** amor, porque, aparte de ser Menma idéntico a él, sólo faltaba un día para volver a pisar aquella ciudad. No sabía si podría llegar a verlo nuevamente, pero debía estar preparada de igual manera.

– ¡Aquí está el book, mamita!

No se dio cuenta del momento exacto en el que el niño había ido a traer el libro, pero ahí lo tenía frente a ella. Se rió al notar la forma en que había mezclado su idioma con el inglés que aprendía ahí en Londres. Su hijo cursaba el jardín de niños, y era muy inteligente. Cosas como el inglés aprendía con una rapidez increíble.

– Bien… – comenzó la de ojos perlas. – Como ya conoces el cuento, no se valen preguntas, ¿bueno? – su hijo era demasiado exagerado a la hora de hacer preguntas a la mitad de las cosas.

– Está bien, mami. ¡Pero yo quiero ser el lobo que se coma la canasta que era para la abuelita!

– No, no hijo. Esa es otra historia. – rió.

– Bueno. Igual. ¿Cuál me ibas a leer?

Hinata suspiró.

A pesar de que al parecer tardaría horas en terminar de leer el cuento a su pequeño. No había nada que la hiciera más feliz que el hecho de poderlo tener con ella cada noche. Ese niño era su salvación.

**x**

**x**

**x**

– Tenemos más de nueve millones de pedidos sólo en tarjetas. – informó aquella pelirroja.

– Perfecto. – el rubio se sentó tras su escritorio nuevamente. – Karin, necesito que llames a Kiba, está en el segundo piso. Si no lo recuerdo mal, él tenía algo que decirme.

– Enseguida.

Cuando la chica cerró la puerta tras sí, el joven empresario se recostó pesadamente en la silla, y lanzó un suspiro bastante audible. Era sábado, y debía buscar a Naruko de la casa de su madre después de almorzar.

Aquello le era más conveniente que buscarla de la escuela, puesto que, su hija salía de ésta antes del mediodía. Pero tampoco quería molestar a su madre. Lo mejor era buscarla temprano. Hacía dos noches que no dormía con su pequeña, y la extrañaba más de lo que pensó.

Tres golpecitos en su puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

– ¡Adelante! – exclamó.

– Con permiso, jefe… – mencionó aquel morocho, mientras ingresaba a su oficina. – ¿Me mandó llamar?

– No tienes que llamarme jefe siempre, Kiba… – dijo él con una sonrisa. – Recuerda que estoy reemplazando a mi padre por unos días. Sólo Naruto, ¿ya? Y sí. Te mandé llamar por lo que me dijiste ayer… ¿Dijiste que necesitabas permiso para algo?

– Ah, sí. – el castaño recordó. – Bueno, quería pedirte permiso para salir hoy más temprano… Es que… mi novia llega esta noche de Londres, y necesito preparar la casa…y eso…

– ¡Claro! No estaba enterado de que tuvieras novia… – comentó el rubio sonriendo. – ¿Desde qué hora más o menos quieres estar libre? – inquirió luego.

– Y, si se puede, desde las siete aproximadamente. Llega a las nueve de la noche…

– No hay problema… Además, dentro de una hora más, llega la nueva funcionaria transferida, que te ayudará con el tema de las computadoras. – explicó. – Dejaré a cargo a Karin… Y puedes tomarte la tarde libre, trabajaste mucho esta semana.

– Gracias, Naruto…

El heredero de las empresas importadoras _Uzumaki's Import_ sonrió nuevamente. Si bien era cierto que la reputación y productividad de la empresa había aumentado considerablemente desde la inclusión del nuevo funcionario Kiba Inuzuka, tampoco era razón para mantenerlo todo el día trabajando como esclavo.

– No hay de qué. Ah, y por cierto… – habló luego de unos segundos de silencio. – ¿Tu novia se muda para Tokio? ¿O sólo está de visita? Me dijiste que viene de Londres.

– Sí, viene de Inglaterra. Pero creo que sólo por unos meses. – explicó. – Pronto se casa aquí su primo, y quiere estar presente. Pero aún no sabe si abandonar definitivamente su trabajo como maestra de preescolar que consiguió allá.

– Ya veo… – se quedó pensativo unos segundos. – Debe ser duro mantener una relación a distancia. Claro, sin contar que tú llevas tan sólo dos meses aquí…

– Es la primera vez que nos separamos por tantos kilómetros. Pero veremos si encontramos un trabajo para ella aquí. – continuó el Inuzuka.

– ¿Es inglesa?

– No. Es japonesa. Parte de su familia es de aquí.

– Entonces encontrará trabajo pronto. – apoyó el Uzumaki. – He oído que en el colegio en donde estudia mi hija se necesitan maestras. Quién sabe, capaz le sirva…

Kiba asintió.

– Muchas gracias, Naruto.

– No es nada, ahora ve a terminar todo rápido, para poder retirarte.

– Sí.

Naruto volvió a su antigua posición en la silla. Sólo faltaba una semana para que su calvario terminara.

Desde que su padre había salido de vacaciones, todo el trabajo recaía sobre él, y su prima Karin. Quizás él también necesitaba un descanso. Estaba ya arto de tantos papeles, pedidos, entregas.

Cerró los ojos.

Debería llamar a Sasuke para que tomaran algo esa tarde, o quizá mañana. Hacía tiempo que no compartía con su mejor amigo/enemigo. Pero primero debía ver a su hija. La extrañaba tanto, que preferiría tenerla con él ahí en la empresa todo el día, antes que mandarla con su madre para no volver por dos días.

Naruko…

**x**

**x**

**x**

Llevaban más de diez horas en aquel avión, y estaban muy cerca de llegar.

– Mm, mamita, tengo mucho frío. – murmuró el infante mientras se acurrucaba a su progenitora. – ¿No se puede apagar el aire _condicionado_? Seguro el abuelo tiene frío también.

La mujer sonrió ante aquellas palabras, y se limitó a cubrir a su pequeño con la toalla más próxima que se encontraba dentro una de sus maletas. No hacía mucho calor, pero ella aún no sentía frío. Lo que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro era la ansiedad.

Su padre, Hiashi, quien también residía en Londres últimamente, viajaba en el asiento ubicado detrás de ellos. Menma no podría vivir sin su abuelo, y Hinata sabía eso perfectamente.

Nunca pensó tener que volver a ese espantoso lugar. Le causaba una sensación extraña el recordar que volvería a ver a su pequeña – ya no tan pequeña – hermanita Hanabi. La extrañaba demasiado. La última vez que la vio, fue cuando Menma cumplió su primer año de edad. Esa vez toda su familia fue a verla a Londres.

Incluso su madre, que actualmente residía en los Estados Unidos, a quien hechaba muchísimo de menos. Era así como que, en su ausencia, le faltaba _algo_.

Y Neji… Oh, ¡cuánto extrañaba a su primo!

Ése que siempre la protegía y estaba allí para ella. ¿Quién iba a pensar que se estaría casando nada más ni nada menos que con su novia de la secundaria? Bueno, la relación entre ambos siempre había sido irrompible. Totalmente admirable.

También extrañaba a sus mejores amigos: Temari y Sasuke.

¿Qué habría sucedido de ambos? Ella había sido tan ingrata que no los había escrito en mucho tiempo. Eso la hacía sentir mal, ya que ambos siempre se habían preocupado por ella.

La primera, de seguro andaba siempre tan loca y fiestera como lo fue desde que la conoció. ¿Cómo andaría su relación con el vago de Shikamaru Nara? Y Sasuke… ¿Habría logrado vencer todos los conflictos entre él y Sakura Haruno? Ella sabía perfectamente que el carácter de cada uno era como una barrera que les había impedido estar juntos.

Debería llamarlos y contarles de su regreso en cuanto llegara.

Y, obviamente, también se le pasó por la cabeza cómo estaría **_él_**.

Ella **_no_** lo necesitaba. Hacía tiempo había descubierto que **_podía_** estar sin él, y también pudo salir adelante. Pero de algo estaba segura… **_quería_** verlo, y no sabía la razón de aquella inminente necesidad.

Sasuke le había comentado, meses después de su partida, que – aquel de quien no quería ni pensar ni pronunciar su nombre – se iba a casar. Y, en ese momento, ella se rompió más de lo que ya estaba. Pero si ahora lo pensaba bien…, quizás aquello siempre fue lo mejor para la **_otra_** criatura. Ella tampoco tuvo la culpa de **_nada_**.

Se aferró más al abrazo de Menma, y respiró hondo intentando disipar el ligero dolor que se formaba en su pecho al recordar todo aquello. Intentó convencerse a sí misma de que la única manera de sellar de una vez por todas el dolor, era olvidando el pasado.

Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Suspiró una vez más, y, cerrando los ojos, ya sólo esperó que los minutos pasaran con mayor rapidez. Necesitaba llegar **_ya_**. O su mente pronto colapsaría.

**x**

**x**

**x**

– ¡No es justo pa! – exclamó la pequeña rubia haciendo un tierno mohín con el rostro. – ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme a jugar _Ninja_? Yo no tengo ni sueño.

– He dicho que no… – el progenitor la observó fijamente. – Basta de videojuegos por hoy, Naruko, ¿sabes la hora que es? – se acercó a la consola, y presionó él botón de apagado. – Y, ya te dije que no es un ninja. Es un caballero. Los ninjas no usan armaduras. – explicó.

– ¡Papá! – el puchero que hizo la niña, enterneció al hombre. – Porfitas. Sólo un ratito más.

Naruto resopló, y se sentó en el plush junto a su hija, mientras volvía a prender aquel clásico Play Station 2. Era un idiota por acostumbrar a su hija a ese tipo de juegos.

– ¡Gracias pa! – la niña de -casi- seis años se colgó del cuello del rubio, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – ¡Eres el mejor!

– Jugaré contigo esta última misión. – advirtió. – Después nos vamos a la cama.

La niña asintió enérgicamente.

– Mañana es domingo, Naruko… – le informó observando la pantalla. – Vamos a almorzar con el tío Sasuke y la tía Sakura, para que puedas jugar con los mellis. Y más tarde haremos las tareas, ¿está bien?

– Sí, pa. – ella sonrió mientras su rostro era alumbrado por las luces de colores que se reflejaban en la oscuridad de la habitación. – Y… ¿Cuándo va a venir ma? – inquirió de pronto.

– Em, pronto, mi amor… – el rostro del Uzumaki mayor se llenó de angustia. – No te preocupes por ella. Sabes que tiene trabajo. Sólo por eso no viene a verte.

– Hum… – la pequeña rubia frunció los labios, disgustada. Sus ojitos aperlados adquirieron una tristeza que logró atravesar a Naruto. – Bueno… ¡Ja! ¿Viste cómo le maté a ese monstruo?

Él suspiró.

Shion… ¿en qué rayos andaba?

Era ya únicamente responsabilidad de él que Naruko fuera feliz, y no iba a fallar en nada. Ya había cometido demasiados errores en el pasado, y no estaba dispuesto a meter a su amada hija en algún lío. Ella le había hecho ver de nuevo la luz, y nadie podría competir contra ese amor.

– ¡Sí! – exclamó la menor. – ¡Le corté la cabeza!

– ¡Naruko! – reprendió.

¿De dónde había quitado su hija aquellas palabras tan **_bonitas_**?

Estaba seguro de que él no se las enseñó. O por lo menos, eso creía.

**x**

**x**

**x**

– ¿Te ayudo con el niño, amor? – inquirió el moreno, cuando él y su novia dejaron de besarse, en una de las puertas de atrás del taxi que ella había abordado.

Ella negó con la cabeza tranquilamente, tomando a su niño dormido en brazos, y bajándolo del vehículo con mucho cuidado. Habían llegado al apartamento una hora más tarde de lo esperado, por la cantidad de personas que se encontraban amontonadas en el aeropuerto de Tokio.

– Puedes ayudar al señor con las maletas… – habló refiriéndose al taxista, con la aguda voz que tuvo desde siempre. – Si no te molesta, llevaré a Menma a la cama. Generalmente, si llega a despertar, no duerme hasta verme a mí, o a su abuelo a su lado. – explicó con paciencia. – Sabes que mi padre ya fue a la casa, ¿verdad?

Kiba asintió.

– La habitación celeste, la primera del segundo piso, es para él. – informó con una sonrisa.

– Esta noche dormirá con nosotros… – citó la Hyuga. – Es la de al lado, ¿no? – dijo ya girándose para ingresar a la residencia.

El Inuzuka respondió de mala gana: – Sí, la de paredes blancas.

Hizo un gesto de molestia en cuanto ella ingresó. Ese niño otra vez tendría que arruinarles **_su_** noche de reencuentro. Y eso que se había molestado en cada detalle de la bendita habitación, prácticamente, matrimonial.

La mujer inmediatamente fue hasta donde debía. Estaba híper cansada, y su hijo era muy pesado.

Lo depositó con suavidad en el lecho. Lo observó durante varios minutos.

Pasó directamente a quitarse las botas y el pantalón de jean, quedando en pantis. Retiró su blusa, mientras se decidía entre colocarse un pijama, o simplemente un camisón, los cuales los tenía guardado en la gran cartera que traía consigo. De pronto, sintió unos cálidos brazos rodearla de atrás por la cintura.

– Mm, Kiba… – musitó. – Ahora no… Por favor… – ladeó el rostro hacia él. – Estoy cansada.

Él se separó algo disgustado, no sin antes recibir un beso fugaz en los labios. La había extrañado tanto por dos meses, la **_necesitaba_**. Pero también comprendía lo que implicaba un viaje de más de once horas.

Luego de que se colocara el camisón de dormir, y apagaran todas las luces, fue el infierno para Hinata. No pudo pegar un ojo. Había caído en cuenta de lo grave de la situación. Había vuelto. Por fin estaba en Tokio.

Una sensación indescriptible la invadió por dentro. Y no pudo evitar pensar directamente en una sola cosa: Naruto Uzumaki. Quemaba, golpeaba, desgarraba… Pero, tarde o temprano sabía que debía enfrentarse a todo:

A su madre – que volvería muy pronto de Florida –, a Neji, a Hanabi, a sus amigos, a su novio, a su hijo, y a **_él_**. A Naruto.

Sabía que si lloraba, Kiba y Menma podrían notarlo, y los asustaría en vano, por lo que decidió reprimirse **_todo_**. Y guardarlo para otra ocasión.

**x**

**x**

**x**

– ¡Niños! – la exuberante belleza de aquella mujer de cabello únicamente rosa, se veía simplemente una milésima afectada por ese ceño fruncido que iba dirigido a aquellos tres traviesos infantes que correteaban sin pudor alguno por aquel desgastado puente de la tan nombrada placita que ellos conocían como "Ichiraku" por el simple hecho de encontrarse frente a un restaurante con ese nombre. – ¡Cuidado! ¡Pueden lastimarse!

– Ya déjalos, Sakura… – mencionó aquel divino hombre, sentado cómodamente en un sillón perteneciente al puesto de _ramen_ más famoso de la ciudad. – Pocas veces se divierten en otro lugar que no sea la escuela.

– Estoy cuidando de quienes son tus hijos también, Sasuke Uchiha. – replicó ella a modo de reproche.

Él bufó por lo bajo, y observó de soslayo a un sonriente Naruto, quien estaba sentado a su costado. El rubio se encogió de hombros, y el azabache suspiró pesadamente. ¿Quién mierda entendía a las mujeres?

– ¿Por qué no aprendes de Naruto…? – continuó la mujer, a lo que su marido puso los ojos en blanco. El rubio, por su parte, se encontraba divertido con aquella escena. – Él está cuidando solo de su hija, sin necesidad de que tener a una mujer a su lado, y tú, tirándole todo el trabajo a la tuya.

Naruto sólo hizo una mueca entre divertido y algo incómodo. Sasuke la observó con reproche, y sólo entonces ella comprendió lo dura que fue su frase. Sabía que su amigo no estaba en buenas condiciones sobre lo de su mujer, y aun así abrió la _bocota_.

– Lo siento, Naruto, es mi culpa, yo…

– Está bien, Sakura-chan… – le interrumpió sonriendo con tristeza él. – No es culpa de nadie, yo estoy muy bien. Esto no me afecta, de verdad…

– Pero…

– ¡Oh mira! – el Uchiha interrumpió a su esposa. – Murasaki otra vez está golpeando a Kyosuke… – comentó. – ¡Murasaki, deja en paz a tu hermano! – exclamó en dirección a sus hijos mellizos.

La peli rosa observó la escena y frunció el ceño. Su hija era demasiado agresiva con su hermano. Negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta donde se encontraban los niños. Naruto observaba la escena, divertido. Sakura no había cambiado nada en tantos años, siempre comandando todo.

– Oye, _Dobe_… – mencionó el azabache, quitándolo de sus cavilaciones. – Disculpa a Sakura, sabes cómo es. No quiso mencionar lo de…–

– Tranquilo, _Teme_…– interrumpió nuevamente el rubio. – De verdad estoy bien. No es que extrañe a Shion ni nada por el estilo. Lo único verdaderamente preocupante de todo esto, es que Naruko me pregunta mucho por ella…

– Debe ser muy difícil para la niña…

– Y lo es. – afirmó. – Imagínate, lleva seis meses fuera. No sé en qué líos estará metida. Y sólo llama una vez a la semana.

– Pobre Naruko… – Sasuke observó a la niña rubia, que reía de sus amigos que estaban siendo regañados. – ¿Pero, estás seguro de que estás bien? Te veo algo desanimado…

– Estoy perfecto, Sasuke.

El Uchiha suspiró pesadamente.

– Bien, entonces puedo contártelo. – dijo en voz baja.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Ella ha vuelto, **_Naruto_**. Han vuelto. – explicó serio. El rubio no comprendió.

– ¿Volver? ¿Quiénes?

– Los Hyuga.

Al oír aquello sus azulados orbes se abrieron de par en par. Observó interrogante a su mejor amigo. Sasuke asintió.

– Sí. **_Tu_** Hinata regresó.

**x**

**x**

**x**

* * *

**Hasta aquí por ahora!**

**Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Esta historia la había subido ya, pero tuve que cambiarla por ciertas razones (pueden acudir a mi perfil, en donde está detallado el porqué del cambio en este fic).**

**Si tengo su apoyo, continuaré la historia lo más pronto que pueda. Por favor déjenme sus reviews, es una prueba de si estoy haciendo las cosas bien o mal. Y de verdad necesito saberlo. Es que, a veces me llega sólo favoritos, sin reviews, y eso me deja una pequeña sensación de vacío. Todo depende de ustedes!**

**Gracias a todos los que se molestaron en leer!**

**Espero que podamos leernos pronto.**

**Besotes a todos! Y que estén bien!**

**Sayonara XD**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo, minna!**

**Estoy feliz. Muy muy feliz.**

**Gracias a todos! La cantidad de reviews que recibí, me sorprendió de verdad. No me esperaba tantos, en serio. Mil gracias!**

**Y... como lo prometí: Aquí el segundo cap...! (No tan pronto, debido a la cantidad de trabajos que tengo, pero volví al fin) XD**

**Va dedicado a: Malistrix - isabela17anime - Viux-hyukyu - darcy129 - Kurogane-taichou - Ayreenkira - Rocio Hyuga - merylune - Paz - AriatneNamizake - Citlali uchiha - yanisaku - Lady Mitzuki - lavida13 - aio hyuuga - lady-darkness-chan - norki04 ... Por... tomarse la molestia de dejarme divinos reviews! Más adelante, trataré de responderlos. Por ahora, creo que debo ponerme a continuar lo que tengo pendiente. Ténganme paciencia, si?**

**Si seguimos así, hay fic para rato. ^^**

**Bien, saben que se aceptan críticas de todo tipo.**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Vueltas de la vida.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

– ¡Pa! ¡Pa! – exclamaba la pequeña niña una y otra vez, sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de su progenitor, quien se encontraba al volante de aquel lujoso _Audi_.

No era como si no quisiera prestar atención a su hija. Lo que ocurría era que aún no se veía capaz de volver a la realidad de la que había escapado inmediatamente al recibir aquella valiosa información por parte de Sasuke.

¿Que Hinata había vuelto?

Una sensación indescriptible se apoderaba de su cuerpo, al tiempo que presionaba con fuerza el volante de su vehículo. Seguía sin poder dimensionar del todo lo importante de aquella noticia. Y los pensamientos alborotados ya se hacían presentes en su cabeza que, por mucho tiempo, consideró _hueca_.

– _Está por Tokio desde anoche…_

– _¿Sabías que iba a venir?_

– _No. Me lo comentó al llegar._

– _¡Teme! ¿Cómo pudiste esconderme algo así?_

– _¡Pero si te lo acabo de contar Dobe! Sabía que te alterarías._

¿Alterarse? ¿Él?

¿Pero de _dónde_ sacaban semejante estupidez?

Pues claro, todos los días alguien viene y te dice que tu amor de la secundaria ha vuelto. Y encima te lo dicen tarde. ¡Ese Sasuke debía estar mal de la cabeza! Esa información debió ser lo primero que le dijera en cuanto lo viera. Él haría lo mismo en una situación así, ¿o no?

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que, no notó el momento exacto en que su pequeña hija comenzó a sollozar, con la mirada fija hacia la ventanilla del coche.

El rubio se sorprendió.

– ¿Q-qué sucede, Naruko?– inquirió con inquietud.

La niña lo observó con tristeza, mientras intentaba secar las caprichosas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas con las pequeñas manitas.

– Pá… – habló apenas la niña. – ¿Por qué nunca me respondes cuando te pregunto en dónde está má? – inquirió acusadoramente. – ¡No es justo! ¡Yo la extraño!

Naruto por un momento se sintió el peor padre del mundo.

¡Su hija estaba ahí con él! Pidiendo su atención. Ella lo necesitaba, _**quizás**_ Hinata no. Él debía hacer feliz a su hija, y olvidarse tan sólo por un momento de aquel atormentante pasado. Frunció los labios y apretó con más fuerza aún el volante. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Estacionó frente al primer _McDonalds_ que fue capaz de observar. El tema de los Hyuga podía esperar. Su pequeña _**no**_.

– M-mi bebé…– mencionó él con voz suave, mientras estiraba los brazos en dirección a su primogénita. – No llores. Ven aquí…

Naruko observó a su padre por largo tiempo, y, después de unos segundos se arrojó a sus brazos, derramando aún más lágrimas. El hombre suspiró. Se le partía el alma cada vez que la veía llorar.

– ¡Pá! – su vocecita aún se escuchaba entrecortada. – Quiero que má regrese…

– Tranquila, mi amor. – susurró él acariciando la melena rubia. – Va a regresar. Te lo prometo. Ahora está trabajando porque quiere traerte un lindo regalo para tu cumpleaños. ¡Falta muy poco…!– comentó a fin de animarla.

– Sí… – dijo ella con leve entusiasmo surgiendo de sus adentros. – ¿Me vas a hacer la fiestita, pá? – inquirió con la voz adecuada para realizar una petición _**grande**_.

– ¡Claro que sí mi princesa!

– ¿Y má va a venir a verme? – insistió enfocando sus hermosos ojos aperlados en los azulados de su padre. Éste asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora para la niña. – ¿Lo _**prometes**_? – indagó ya luego con una sonrisa más abierta. La cara de picarona que ponía cuando quería algo enserio atravesaba por completo al Uzumaki mayor.

– Prometido. – sonrió él de la misma manera.

– Gracias. – ella rió fuertemente. Ya se sentía _**mucho**_ mejor. – Y… pá… – mencionó alargando demás la última vocal. Él la observó suspicazmente.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Vamos a quedarnos en _McDonalds_!– exclamó a todo pulmón.

El rubio suspiró.

Su hija era un caso perdido.

**x**

**x**

**x**

– ¡Awwrr! ¡Soy el lobo feroz! – exclamaba la joven castaña, mientras correteaba al pequeño niño por los alrededores de la enorme residencia Hyuga. – ¡Te voy a comer enterito!

– ¡Auxilio! – gritaba Menma con mucha potencia. – ¡La tía _Hanani_ se convirtió en un monstruo!

– ¡Es Ha-na-bi! – aclaró la chica de diecisiete años mientras seguía corriendo. – ¡Y soy un lo-bo, no un monstruo!

Hinata observó la encantadora escena que montaban su hermanita y su hijo, con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro. Verlos sonreír era lo que lograba llenar el vacío que muchas veces sentía en su pecho.

– Hinata-sama.

Se giró al oír aquella agradable voz.

– Neji-niisan.

– Hana-sama acaba de llamar…– informó con la seriedad característica en él. – Llegará mañana por la tarde…

– Ya veo…– Hinata suspiró.

Hacía un buen tiempo que no se comunicaba con su madre. Ésta de seguro la reprendería apenas llegase. La extrañaba tanto, que el correr de las horas se le hacía lento en su larga espera.

– Gracias por comentármelo…– sonrió a su primo. – Y, por cierto, nii-san, deja de llamarme "sama". Eso de la tradición familiar ya no tiene sentido para mí. Siempre has sido como mi hermano…

– Es que…– él sonrió de medio lado. – Ya me he acostumbrado a llamarlos así…

– Pero quiero que dejes de hacerlo, ¿sí?– habló volviendo la mirada a aquellos quienes correteaban por el jardín con interminable energía. – Somos iguales, completamente iguales. Y más aún ahora que lo de la herencia se fue a la quiebra…– explicó. – Tenlo en cuenta. No soy superior a ti, ni mi padre, ni mi madre, ni Hanabi. Nadie es más que nadie.

El castaño observó por largo tiempo a la mayor de sus primas.

Sin dudas Hinata había madurado. Ya no era la misma pequeña débil, tímida y acomplejada que solía ser en sus tiempos pasados en Tokio. Era una hermosa y realizada mujer ahora. Y, no cabía la menor duda, la principal causa de ese enorme crecimiento, acababa de caer de rodillas al suelo.

– ¡Auch!

– ¡Menma! – exclamó la madre, caminando preocupada hacia su pequeño de cinco años. – ¿Te lastimaste?

– Y-yo…– el infante tenía el rostro colorado, y los ojos empezaron a aguársele, mientras sostenía su rodilla. La raspadura era mínima… pero, después de todo, un niño es un niño.

– ¡Levántate, perezoso! – bramó la joven castaña, acercándose a su sobrino con una sonrisa de medio lado. – Si lloras por haberte caído aquí, no quiero ver lo que sufrirás cuando empiece a enseñarte _Aikido_…

Menma, luego de colocar un rostro de espanto, hizo todo lo que pudo porque las lágrimas no empezaran a brotar de sus orbes azules claros.

– Nee-chan…– Hinata se acercó con tranquilidad a su hermana. – Déjalo. Aún es pequeño.

– ¡Pero no quiero que Menma sea un debilucho como tú, hermana!

La de cabellos azules observó a la menor con una ceja enarcada. Así que Hanabi seguía pensando así de ella… Se entristeció un poco, pero lo único que hizo fue sonreír tenuemente. La otra, al rato, se arrepintió de sus palabras.

– Lo siento, Hina, yo…

Hinata estuvo a punto de decirle que no se preocupase, pero una vocecita habló antes que la suya.

– ¡Mi mamita no es debilucha!– el pequeño Hyuga se levantó del suelo con mucha prisa, y corriendo chocó abrumadoramente contra su joven tía. – ¡Ella es muy fuerte!

– Menma…

– ¡Es muy muy fuerte! – continuó el primogénito. – Ella sola me lleva a la cama por las noches. ¡Sin ayuda de Kiba-san! Y además, sabe hacer muchas cosas…– pensó unos segundos. – ¡Como cocinar! ¡Ella cocina muy rico!– siguió dando pequeños e inofensivos puñetazos contra las piernas de su tía.

Hinata Hyuga sonrió, observando a su hijo.

– Bueno, tienes razón…– Hanabi envolvió con sus brazos al niño. – Tu mami no es nada débil. – observó a su hermana mayor. – De hecho, es la mujer más fuerte que he conocido en la vida. Y sí, cocina delicioso.

Se sonrieron. Neji los observó con ternura.

– ¡Kiba-san si es un debilucho!– exclamó el infante, sorprendiendo a todos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?– inquirió la menor, algo divertida. Cabe mencionar el hecho de que el Inuzuka – quién sabe por qué – no le caía nada bien.

– No lo sé…– Menma hizo una mueca divertida. – Nunca me ha alzado. Por suerte que él no es mi papá ¡de veras! Porque quiero uno muy fuerte.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

– Bueno…– su madre no sabía por dónde comenzar.

– Espero conocer pronto a mi papá…– continuó el niño. – ¿Sabías que él viaja por todo el mundo?– con los ojos brillosos, observó a Hanabi. – ¡Debe ser un gran aventurero! Como en los libros que me lee mamita…

– Wow… Debe ser muy genial…– dijo la castaña, sonriendo despreocupadamente.

– ¡Sí que lo es!

– ¿Jugamos otra vez al lobo feroz?– sugirió la misma chica.

El pequeño asintió enérgicamente y, segundos después, ya se los veía de nuevo correr a toda velocidad por el patio de la residencia.

Hinata suspiró aliviada.

Era la primera vez que Menma mencionaba algo de eso en público. Ella suponía que su hijo notaba lo mucho que la inquietaba aquella situación, por lo que no habituaba hablar de ello. Siempre que quería saber algo sobre su padre, preguntaba de otra forma, como tirando indirectas.

Su hijo era muy gentil, pero, sobre todo, inteligente. Sabía que él tarde o temprano tendría que descubrir todo. Y las posibilidades eran mayores, estando en Tokio.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la vivienda, con intención de dejar jugar tranquilamente a su niño y su hermana. Pesó junto a Neji, y le sonrió.

– ¿A qué hora vuelve Tenten-san de la academia, nii-san? –inquirió con amabilidad.

– Debe llegar como dentro de media hora. – respondió él, educadamente.

– ¿Otou-san y Kiba-kun siguen prendidos a la televisión?– preguntó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Neji asintió, suspirando con pesadez. Su tío era un aficionado por el basquetbol, más bien la NBA, y cada partido era, para él, tan importante como su vida misma. Y parecía ser que el novio de Hinata estaba en las mismas.

– Bien, entonces empezaré a cocinar dentro de unos momentos…– comentó la mujer. – Pero, antes, si me permites, debo usar el teléfono… Quiero hacer una llamada…

– Adelante.

Luego de sonreírle una vez más, fue cuestión de segundos para que su prima desapareciera hacia la puerta de entrada.

El que dentro de unos días se casaba, no pudo evitar sentirse algo afectado, al recordar lo mal que su prima la había pasado antes de que naciera Menma. Sufrió tanto, que, cuando dio a luz a su pequeño, aún derrochaba lágrimas de felicidad, mezcladas con las de angustia.

Neji nunca olvidaría las lágrimas de su prima. Y nunca olvidaría las causas de las mismas.

Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, pero sabía que, tarde o temprano, Naruto Uzumaki tendría que dar la cara, y sería el mejor momento para hacerle pagar lo mucho que dañó a su querida prima. Estaba preparado para molerlo a golpes cuando fuera necesario.

Pero había algo que lo inquietaba.

Estaba convencido de que el rubio estúpido no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de la existencia de Menma, su hijo. ¿Cómo sería su reacción al momento de saberlo?

Porque sí. Iba a saberlo de alguna manera alguna vez, incluso, ni él mismo podría interponerse a aquello. Sabiendo que, a pesar de todo, merecía estar enterado de que era padre de un niño, hacía más de cinco años.

**x**

**x**

**x**

Sabaku No Temari salió de la piscina, sintiendo algo de frío.

El domingo era uno de esos de pocos días en los que podía relajarse y descansar plenamente.

El trabajo en la Empresa Sabaku la estresaba cada vez más, y los días de sufrimiento amenazaban con aumentar, sumándole el hecho de que ahora debía formar una alianza con _**esa**_ empresa de la cual no quería saber nada.

El quebrantable teléfono móvil sonando, la sacó de su trance. Resopló con apremio. ¿Quién la llamaría un domingo, después de todo?

– ¿Diga?

– _Temari-san…_

– Eh… Espera…– el simple hecho de que una vocecita tan dulce la contactara significaba que _**no**_ se trataba de alguien de negocios. Una nostalgia inmensa la invadió al recordar _**ese**_ timbre en especial.

– _Soy yo, Hin–_

– ¿Hinata?– indagó antes de que la otra voz pudiera terminar.

– _Sí, la misma._

– ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Hinata!– chilló como si fuera lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. – ¡Amiga! Te extraño tanto…

– _Yo también te extraño, Temari_…– la voz de su pequeña peliazul, obviamente ya no adquiría la misma inocencia de hacía unos cuantos años. – _Tengo miles de cosas que contarte… Y enseñarte…_

– ¡Ay, amiga! ¡Yo igual!– sonrió como nunca antes, y se lanzó al suelo, mientras buscaba broncearse algo. – Pero, a todo esto… ¿Cómo es que ocurre este milagro de que quieras llamarme? No has aparecido por el teléfono desde hace añares…

– _Sí, sé que fui descortés… Lo siento._ – se disculpó al otro lado de la línea. – _Estoy en Tokio ahora y… De verdad quiero hablar contigo…_

– Yo también, Hina, no sabes lo que… ¿QUÉ? ¿Estás en Tokio?

– _Eh, sí…_

– Mi querida…– se puso de pie inmediatamente. – Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente, de mujer a mujer.

**x**

**x**

**x**

– A ver…– murmuró la rubia incrédula.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior. Ya sabía lo que le tocaba.

– Iba a perdonarte el hecho de que no me llamaras en millones de años…– dijo aparentando calma. – Pero… ¡Por favor, Hinata!– exclamó al borde de las lágrimas. – ¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre ocultarle a tu _supuesta_ mejor amiga que tienes un hijo…?

– Temari, yo–

– Oh, no. Y no es un niño cualquiera…– siguió la de ojos aguamarina, sacando a relucir su ya evidente furia. – ¡Tiene _**cinco**_ años, Hinata! Significa que es de _**esa**_ época. ¡Hace más-de-cin-co-años que me guardas un secreto así de grande!– a este paso, estaba gritando más que hablando. – No, y tú tan tranquilita con tu… _es mi hijo, Tem_… ¡Estás loca mujer! ¡Híper mega ultra LO-CA!

La Hyuga sintió ganas de estallar en llanto, cuando su amiga la observó entristecida. El lazo que se había formado en aquellos tiempos entre ambas, aún era lo suficientemente fuerte, y notaban la angustia interna de la otra. Siempre había sido así.

– Nada ha…sido fácil, Tem…– empezó con la voz entrecortada. – Nunca imaginé en realidad que podría estar aquí, dando la cara, comentándote felizmente que soy madre…– la voz se le quebró cuando observó a Menma, quien, a lo lejos, jugueteaba con unas hormigas.

La rubia la observó con angustia contenida.

– Juro que si…– continuó la ojiperla. – Que si pudiera cambiar mi pasado, lo débil, ingenua y estúpida que fui en su momento, lo haría. Pero, jamás desearía el no haber tenido a Menma…– los ojos se le estaban aguando. – Él es mi luz, Tem. Es quien me ha hecho ver la vida con claridad. Por él me hice fuerte…– unos sollozos interrumpían constantemente su manera de hablar. – Sé que hice mal al irme de la nada, y ya te pedí perdón miles de veces por ello… Pero juro que jamás lo habría hecho si estuviese enterada desde un principio acerca de lo que cargaba en mi vientre…

– Hina…– sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la Sabaku también comenzara a lloriquear. Los ojos le ardían, y sentía un nudo bastante molestoso en la garganta.

– Yo…yo me equivoqué fatal…– siguió sollozando. – Y mi dolor también alcanzó a mi pequeño…– se sorbió la nariz fugazmente. – Fui cobarde, lo sé. Lo alejé de su padre, de su otra familia… Le impedí muchas cosas, a _**ambos**_ en realidad, porque, sin tener en cuenta mi sufrimiento, sé que nadie se merece que le arrebaten el derecho de saber que es padre… Yo sólo…– se arrojó a los brazos de su amiga. – Sólo pensé en mí misma… Y no sabes, Temari, ¡cuánto me arrepiento!

La Hyuga se sacudía prácticamente en llanto. Temari la imitó.

Nunca imaginó que el dolor que tenía reprimido en su interior la de ojos perlas, fuera tan abundante y punzante. Se sintió horrible, una terrible amiga, porque, a pesar de no haber sido su culpa, pudo haber buscado muchas más formas de encontrar a su amiga en aquel tiempo en que se había marchado.

– Ya… Hina…– la rubia le sobaba con cariño la espalda. – Está bien. Te has desahogado correctamente, y…– suspiró. – Estás equivocada en muchas cosas…– alertó. La otra se separó temblorosa, y la observó. – Tu mayor error, es creer que todo es tu culpa…

– No, Tem, sí es mi culpa…

– No. – la tomó de los hombros. – Mira, Hinata Hyuga. No has sido tú la que eligió sufrir…– aclaró observándola con ímpetu. – Todo ha pasado por alguna desconocida razón. Mírate… El pequeño te ha hecho madurar mil…

La de cabellos azulados, bajó la mirada quedamente.

– Te has vuelto una mujer maravillosa. Lo sé. En realidad, siempre has sido maravillosa, pero ahora…– sonrió. – El toque de seguridad que antes no tenías, ha aparecido. Sólo tienes que aumentarlo… Y, ¿sabes cómo lo conseguirás?

Volvió la mirada a su amiga, algo inquieta. Se sorprendió al ver la enorme y divina sonrisa esbozada por la Sabaku. Una sensación de nostalgia inmensa la invadió.

– ¡Siendo tú misma!– la habló con suavidad. – Mostrándote tal cual eres, demostrando tus sentimientos… ¡Amando a tu hijo, y siguiendo en lucha por él! Esa es la única clave…

– Yo…– luego de un titubeo, la sonrisa cálida, sincera y esperanzadora, apareció después de mucho en la mayor de las Hyuga. – Gracias, Tem.

Un abrazo furtivo, fue lo que vino a continuación.

– ¡No es nada!– chilló la otra. – Y perdóname por haberte dicho esas cosas en un principio, sin tener idea de por lo habías pasado… Lo siento, en serio, amiga… – cerró los ojos y sonrió efusivamente. – ¡Cuánto te extrañé! Mi tontita favorita…

– Heh…–ella acompañó con una risa baja. – Yo también te extrañé demasiado, no te imaginas cuánto…– rompieron el abrazo, y volvieron a sonreírse mutuamente. – Y no hace falta que te disculpes… Yo fui la tonta… siempre…

– Ay, no empieces…– Temari colocó los ojos en blanco. – Y… ¿ya lo sabe…?– un simple gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Menma, hizo que Hinata comprendiera todo.

Negó con la cabeza.

– Era lo lógico…– asintió la rubia. – Naruto tampoco lo sabe aún, ¿cierto?

Aquello tan repentino, fue como una apuñalada en el pecho de la joven madre. Aún le costaba poder escuchar con normalidad aquel nombre. Cerró los ojos y disimuló con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– No… – suspiró. – Aún no lo he visto…

– Ya veo…

Ni siquiera hizo falta que Hinata le comentara a su amiga quién era el padre. Ella enseguida lo comprendió por sí misma. Después de todo, Menma era un _mini Naruto_, y aquello era imposible de ocultar. Lo que tardó en notar la rubia, fue la repentina inquietud de su amiga al momento responderle anteriormente.

– Supongo que todo a su tiempo…– mencionó ya para dar un punto final al tema. No quería inquietar a Hinata más de lo que ya estaba. – Y, hablando de tiempo… ¿Por cuánto piensas quedarte? Escuché que Neji se casa dentro de unas semanas…

La Hyuga asintió.

– Bueno, aún no lo sé. – murmuró dudosa. – Tenía pensado quedarme sólo por un mes, o dos… Pero…– se rascó la nuca. – Otou-san, Neji-niisan, Hanabi-chan y Kiba quieren que me quede…– alegó.

– ¿Kiba?– inquirió la rubia confundida. – ¿Quién es…– vaciló al notar el violento sonrojo en su amiga. Sonrió entre dientes. – Oh, ya. Entiendo. – rió por lo bajo.

Se dio cuenta de que, en temas de sonrojos, Hinata no había cambiado nada. Pero, por lo menos, el anteriormente molestoso tartamudeo, había desaparecido por completo.

– Debes quedarte más. – insistió Temari al fin. – No te esperé tanto, para que te vuelvas a ir…– aquello sonó como una amenaza.

La otra rió.

– Debo pensarlo. – habló con tranquilidad. – En Londres tengo mi trabajo, y muchas cosas que no traje…– comentó algo desganada. – Pero Tenten-san me dijo que hablaría en la escuela en donde ella enseña para conseguirme un lugar, por si decidiera quedarme.

– ¡Eso es genial, Hina!– exclamó eufórica. – Después de todo, te mereces algo de vacaciones antes de volver a trabajar… ¿No crees?

– Bueno, en realidad, no. – sonrió. – Quiero empezar cuanto antes, si va a ser así…

– Fantástico…– su amiga la sacudió sujetándola de los hombros. – Puedo ayudarte también. Tengo muchos contactos, y sólo tienes que presentar tus papeles para que te acepten… ¡La novia de Kankuro fue aceptada con facilidad, sólo porque era nuestra amiga!–le guiñó un ojo.

– Suena bien…– le sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Gracias, Tem… Aunque, de todos modos, tengo que hablarlo primero con mi familia, y pensar en lo que me conviene…

Se quedaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio. La ojiperla recordó algo importante, y sonrió, tomándola de los hombros. La otra la observó interrogante.

– ¿Y cómo has estado tú?– preguntó insinuando picardía en la voz. – ¿Cómo va todo con Shikamaru-san?– inquirió finalmente.

– Eh…– Temari hizo una mueca algo indescifrable. – Tengo mucho que contarte, amiga. Muchísimo.

**x**

**x**

**x**

– Shion, no puedo creer que lo estés diciendo en serio…– habló apretando los dientes. – ¡Es tu hija, caray!– exclamó. – ¿Cómo puedes darle prioridad a un _**puto**_ desfile de modas o lo que sea?

– _Naruto, no me levantes la voz…_– advirtió aquella voz chillona a través de la otra línea. – _Sabes cómo es mi trabajo. ¡Lo estoy haciendo para ayudarte en lo económico también, tarado!_

– No necesito tu dinero de mierda, Shion. – dijo irritado. – ¡Es ella quien necesita tu compañía! ¡Siempre me pregunta por ti! Que cuándo vas a volver, que cuándo tal cosa. ¡Está destruida!

– _¡Ya te dije que no me hables fuerte!–_ insistió la mujer. – _Volveré cuando tenga que volver, pero no ahora. Entiéndelo. Estoy con centenares de desfiles que cumplir…_

– Es absurdo, Shion, por el amor de dios. – aquello se oyó como una súplica. – No necesitas trabajar, ella tiene todo lo que necesita… ¡Sólo faltas tú!– reiteró. – Juro que si era por mí, no te lo estaría pidiendo. ¡Ni siquiera me afecta! Pero es _**mi**_ hija. _**Tu**_ hija la que está sufriendo.

– _Naru…–_ murmuró a través del teléfono. – _No puedo volver. Quiero trabajar independientemente de las necesidades. ¡Amo el modelaje! Lo sabes…_

– Por última vez, te lo pediré así…– dijo el rubio intentando calmarse. – Vuelve al país, mujer… Hazlo por el bien de tu hija.

– _¿Tanto me extrañas?_– inquirió burlona.

El Uzumaki cortó la llamada con toda la rabia que ya no pudo contener, y arrojó el teléfono móvil duramente contra la pared.

– ¡Vete a la mierda!

Esa mujer lo sacaba de quicio.

Siempre lo había hecho.

No sabía qué hacer con ella. Pero el asunto de Naruko le partía el alma. Ella sólo quería tener a su madre a su lado, como todos sus compañeritos de la escuela…, eso era lo que le había dicho la pequeña de cabellos rubios.

Si hubiera sido _**otra**_ la madre de su hija, él…

Suspiró.

Era inútil.

Naruko no era _**hija**_ de Hinata, como él habría querido que fuera. Ellos no estaban _**juntos**_, como él hubiera deseado. Ella había vuelto, y _**no**_ por él, como siempre había anhelado con tanta esperanza.

Sólo le quedó perderse en los malditos recuerdos de tantos momentos felices y erróneos, mientras se lamentaba en silencio, y rogaba que su pequeña hija no hubiera escuchado su discusión con Shion, y, sobre todo, que no lo viera derramar lágrimas de impotencia.

**x**

**x**

**x**

Sintió un estremecimiento invadirla, en el momento en que Kiba le besaba la espalda descubierta con sutileza. Sin embargo, no estaba con ánimos para nada de eso, y no quería herirlo, siendo fría, o no correspondiéndole, por lo que optó por decirle suavemente.

– Me dijiste que mañana sales temprano…– acarició los brazos del hombre. – Será mejor que te duermas ya, o no aguantarás. Trabajaste demasiado en estos días, amor…

El Inuzuka lanzó un gruñido de decepción, pero no intentó oponerse.

Ciertamente, estaba cansado y no podía negarlo.

– Mañana intentaré volver más temprano…– murmuró acomodándose en el lecho. – No seguiré soportando que te me niegues cada noche, mi vida…

La Hyuga se enrojeció de pies a cabeza debido a la vergüenza. Segundos después, se acomodó al lado de su novio, y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

– Lo siento…

– No te preocupes…– sonrió él. – El señor Namikaze llega mañana de sus vacaciones, y estoy seguro que me dará permiso…

A Hinata le alertó el oír ese apellido.

– Por cierto… ¿Cómo se llama tu jefe?– inquirió con cautela. El apellido le había parecido de lo más conocido. – Puede que lo conozca, ya sabes, vivía aquí antes…

– Minato Namikaze…– pronunció él, despreocupado. A ella, le dio un espasmo en el estómago. – Pero temporalmente era su hijo, Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. – reiteró, dejándola con una sensación indescriptible. – Trabajo en las empresas Uzumaki's Import.

– A-ah…

Él frunció el ceño, confundido al verla algo... alterada.

– ¿Sucede algo, amor? – inquirió preocupado.

– No. Nada…–cerró los ojos y evitó hacer muecas que evidenciaran sus nervios. – No sucede nada.

**x**

**x**

**x**

* * *

**Aye, Sir!**

**¿Y? ¿Qué opinan?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y no duden en hacerme saber cualquier inquietud, crítica, duda, queja, palabras de aliento, dedicación de música XD, o lo que sea que tengan que decirme. Recuerden que los reviews son la forma de decir a un autor: Me gustó tu trabajo. O algo así.**

**En fin, trataré de volver pronto.**

**Gracias nuevamente por el apoyo, y nos leemos prontamente. ^^**

**Abrazotes y Narutos sexys para todas! XD**

**Bye.**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo, minna!**

**Como lo prometido es deuda (y tuve una excelente cantidad de reviews) volví prontito con este fic :3**

**No hay mucho para decir, salvo que agradezco enormemente, especialmente a: norki04 / Angelique18 / Le Sofia / Nuharoo / sumebe / isabela17anime / Un anonimato aparecido como Guest / Citlali uchiha / Akira 17 / Noelialuna / hatake.k / ShikaPyyon / GirlBender / LeonaSt / naruhina 100 / Por... ser tan buenos chicos, y dejarme un sensual review (? Los amo!**

**No les responderé nuevamente esta vez, y me disculpo por ello, pero en mi país son las 8 pm, y mañana tengo una exposición... !qué divertido, no? ¬¬ XD Así, que, me voy a estudiar, y les dejo leer en paz! Ya saben, todo tipo de críticas son bienvenidas.**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ****Un héroe para Menma****.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Sasuke Uchiha se recostó pesadamente sobre su escritorio.

Había sido un día bastante ajetreado, y lo único que deseaba era poder estar ya en su hogar, y descansar plácidamente junto a su esposa e hijos. Todo ese trabajo ya lo estaba hartando.

Cerró los ojos, buscando relajarse por lo menos, cuando el sonido de su móvil – que indicaba una llamada – lo sacó de todas sus cavilaciones. Lo tomó perezosamente.

**— **¿Aló?

_— Sasuke-kun…_

La dulzura de aquella voz sólo lo alertó de una cosa: la siempre tierna…

— ¿Hinata?— inquirió entre confundido y alegre.

_— Eh, sí…—_ la voz femenina era suave, pero se oía con claridad a través de la otra línea. — _Disculpa si soy una molestia… Pero… Debo hablar contigo._

Aunque le encantaba escucharla así, Sasuke debía admitir que aún se le hacía raro que la mujer no titubeara ni tartamudeara con tanta frecuencia, como en los tiempos en los que aún ingresaban a la preparatoria.

— No, claro que no eres molestia. — repuso él, rápidamente. — Lo que tengas que decirme, puedes hacerlo. Siempre es bueno volver a escucharte.

Si tan sólo Sakura lo estuviera escuchando, le arrancaría todos los pelos simplemente utilizando las manos. Sabía lo celosa que era su esposa, pero aun así, no podía evitar tratar de esa manera a quien fuera su mejor amiga de la juventud.

— _Gracias…_— se oyó la voz reconfortante de la Hyuga. — _Pero necesito que nos veamos en persona, mañana, si es posible…_

— Eh, sí, sí…— afirmó él, algo confundido. — ¿Tan importante es? ¿Qué hora te parecería correcta?

— _Bueno, a decir verdad, quiero que me ayudes con algo…—_ informó. — _Ya le he pedido a Kiba-kun que cuide a Menma, ya que mañana tendrá su día libre._ — explicó pacientemente. — _¿Te molestaría si nos reunirnos de mañana? De tarde tengo algo que arreglar…_

— Claro, le diré a Itachi que se encargue del papeleo mientras no estoy…— dijo de inmediato él.

Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba deseando verla. Pero, tendría demasiados problemas si Sakura se llegara a enterar, por lo que no se permitiría abrir la boca.

No era como si fuese a cometer algo malo. Él sólo extrañaba a su amiga, y quería volver a verla, pero su peli rosa favorita lo entendería todo mal. Quizás creería que él la engañaría, o algo así. La conocía demasiado bien, razón por la cual no diría nada.

— _¿Te parece a la diez?_— habló ella tras unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

— Sí. Esa hora es perfecta. — replicó él, un tanto más animado.

— _Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun_…— mencionó la mujer con su típico tono suave. — _¿Sabes? He debatido el tema con mis padres, el resto de mi familia, Temari, y Kiba… y…_

El Uchiha abrió los ojos de par en par cuando oyó aquel nervioso tono en la ojiperla, al pronunciar:

_— He decidido quedarme a vivir en Tokio._

**x**

**x**

**x**

— Buenos días, Señor Nara, tiene visita.

El alto hombre, de piel morena y con una coleta sujetando sus negros cabellos, posó sus oscuros ojos en su sencilla secretaria, quien lo observaba con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, que él, obviamente, no notó.

— Shiho. — habló a modo de saludo. — ¿De quién se trata?

— B-bueno…— ella desvió la mirada algo avergonzada al recibir la de su jefe. — Es u…una mujer…— informó con cierta incomodidad. — Parece tratarse de la representante de una de las nuevas empresas aliadas. — concluyó acomodándose los lentes.

— Ah, sí. — el apuesto joven sonrió de medio lado, y después observó a la mujer que hiperventilaba frente a él. — Hazla pasar, por favor.

— E-enseguida.

Cuando la mujer atravesó la puerta, y dio un portazo tras sí, el joven heredero de las Empresas Nara, dio un enorme bostezo. Fingir que le gustaba aquel tedioso trabajo se estaba volviendo demasiado problemático. Pero, después de todo, lo hacía por sus padres.

— Con permiso…

Al oír aquel timbre de voz, en simultáneo con el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose, no pudo evitar remontarse a aquel distorsionado y _desastroso_ pasado.

Sus miradas se encontraron como centellas iluminando todo a su alrededor.

Él abrió los ojos cuán grandes eran.

Ella vaciló, antes de volver a la realidad.

Desde un principio se había hecho la idea de que podría encontrarse con él en ese lugar, era más que obvio. Pero nunca imaginó que **_justo_** él sería el encargado. Quedó estática en su posición.

— Temari.

Ella se estremeció cuando lo escuchó decir su nombre.

— Shikamaru…

**x**

**x**

**x**

— ¿Es que no puedes quedarte quieto un segundo?— había preguntado el morocho al pequeño niño, antes de que éste comenzara a lloriquear.

Ni siquiera cinco minutos lo dejaba tranquilo.

Se pasó correteando por el patio mientras estuvieron en casa. Se pasó gritando cosas sin sentido cuando viajaban en aquel taxi. ¡Ni siquiera pudo conversar tranquilamente con el taxista!

Hinata siempre decía que su hijo era amable, tímido, y muy calmado. Pero ¡por favor! Cuando estaba con él, lo que más hacía era molestarlo.

No era como si no lo quisiese ni nada parecido. Era sólo que ese niño siempre terminaba arruinando sus momentos, tanto los que pasaba con Hinata, como los que pensaba utilizar para relajarse un poco y descansar.

— Si no te portas bien, le diré a mamá que te castigue…— dijo el Inuzuka tomando de las manitas al pequeño ojiazul. Este último, hizo un mohín, pero no le quedó otra que obedecer.

Aunque no se imaginaba a su dulce mamita dándole un castigo, había escuchado de su tía Hanabi, que los castigos que le daba Hiashi eran horrendos. No quería saber de qué se trataban.

— Está bien, Kiba-san…— frunció el ceño, de la manera única en la que lo hacen los infantes, y prosiguió a caminar junto a su _casi-padre_.

El hombre sonrió levemente, tranquilizándose un poco. Y así, se adentraron en el enorme y lujoso edificio que tenían frente a ellos. Kiba, entre alegre y desganado.

— Gracias por venir, Kiba-san. — su jefe los recibió con aquella singular y tan característica sonrisa suya. — Lamento haber interrumpido tu día libre.

— No fue problema, Minato-sama. — hizo una reverencia educada, a modo de saludo.

Minato Namikaze, era el dueño de las empresas _Uzumaki's Import_ – debiéndose el nombre a la esposa del mismo –, estaba de vuelta de sus vacaciones, y estaba nuevamente al frente de la importadora, con la buena onda de siempre.

No era extraño que Naruto fuera tan amigable y gentil, ya que de sus padres rebosaba la amabilidad y humildad.

Kiba observó a su jefe, sonriendo ligeramente.

Lo había citado, a pesar de no ser su día laboral, debido a haber recibido recientemente una tonelada de pedidos, los cuales entre él y Karin no podrían entregarlos todos. No se lo había pedido a su hijo, por éste encontrarse instruyendo a la nueva miembro de la empresa en temas informáticos.

— De verdad, me avergüenza tener que estarte llamando un día que no te corresponde…— comenzó el mandamás. — Pero no puedo pedírselo a Naruto. Sus actividades con Tayuya, no terminan hasta el mediodía…— explicó.

— No, no…— rió el Inuzuka. — Quédese tranquilo. No me molesta, de verdad. Además, Naruto también trabaja excesivamente…— recalcó con paciencia. — No es necesario ocuparlo. Haré lo que me pida…

— De verdad, gracias…— dijo el rubio, algo apenado. El trato que llevaba con su personal, era increíblemente fraterno. — Cuando Tayuya se adapte bien, esto no tendrá por qué pasar.

Kiba frunció los labios y asintió.

No le molestaba en absoluto tener que distribuir los productos fuera de su horario, pues sabía que sería bien remunerado. Pero no le agradaba el hecho de tener que tratar más seguido con Tayuya.

Se habían conocido hacía pocos días, pero ella se había vuelto insoportable. Se quejaba de todo, no cuidaba su vocabulario, odiaba a todo el mundo, ni siquiera saludaba. De verdad no comprendía qué había visto Minato en ella.

— Está todo perfecto.

— Oh…— Minato se inclinó un poco, y observó extrañado al niño que se escondía tímidamente detrás de uno de sus empleados más eficientes. — ¿un niño?

— Ah, sí…— Kiba se rascó la nuca y sonrió. — Es el hijo de mi novia.

Se apartó un poco hacia el costado, dejando completamente a la vista de su jefe al pequeño peliazulado, que lo observaba con extrema cautela.

— Él es Menma, — observó al niño con una sonrisa. — Estaba a mi cargo, y no podía dejarlo solo…— explicó con tranquilidad. — Menma, saluda a Minato-sama. Es mi jefe…

El infante vaciló.

— Hola Menma…— saludó el hombre de cabellos rubios, con singular cortesía, al tiempo que tendía la mano para que él la tomase.

La sonrisa de Minato le brindó tanta familiaridad y calidez al pequeño, que no pudo evitar sonreír también. Tomó la mano ofrecida, algo avergonzado. Al rato, ambos estaban sonriéndose tan cómodamente, que no pudieron evitar sentir algo de cercanía.

— Ho-hola…

Kiba rió.

— No tengas vergüenza, Menma…— observó nuevamente a su jefe. — Voy a llevarlo conmigo a los locales. No tengo otra opción…

— Puedes dejarlo aquí…— sugirió el rubio. — No vas a salir por más de media hora. Puedo encargarme de él mientras… No necesitas tardar demasiado con las entregas, y él puede distraerte…

— Bueno…— el morocho observó al niño. — ¿Quieres quedarte un rato aquí Menma? No voy a tardar.

Sin saber por qué, el infante asintió inmediatamente, observando a Minato.

El hecho de que existiera la posibilidad de hacer más lento el trabajo de Kiba, y que éste lo regañara toda la mañana, no era una idea muy tentadora.

Prefería quedarse a explorar aquella empresa tan bonita, con el hombre que – sin razón aparente – se le hacía tan familiar y acogedor.

**x**

**x**

**x**

— Voy para el baño, Menma, quédate aquí, ¿sí?

El niño asintió efusivamente, al tiempo que Minato salía de la oficina y cerraba la puerta tras sí.

El pequeño Hyuga, recorrió el cuarto entero con la mirada. Abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras sonreía. Había cientos de libros sobre una repisa. Y él **_amaba_** los libros.

Kiba se había marchado hacía muy poco, pero si era por él desearía que no volviera. Le agradaba el hombre, sólo que a veces lo regañaba sin razones, y quería tenerla a Hinata para él solo. ¡Quería robarle a su mamita!

— Hum…

Mientras planeaba una estrategia para que Kiba no le quitara a Hinata, pensaba también en la manera de poder alcanzar aquellos libros que se observaban tan interesantes, pero estaban algo altos.

Con mucho esfuerzo, corrió la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio, hasta cerca de la repisa. Se paró sobre la silla, una vez que se vio tan cerca de los libros. Estiró los cortos bracitos, de manera a poder alcanzarlos, pero seguía siendo insuficiente.

Frunció el ceño, mientras se colocaba en puntitas. Se estaba esforzando al máximo, pero aun así, no lograba siquiera tocar el extremo de algún libro. Estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

Sin poder pensar en otro plan, comenzó a dar saltitos sobre la silla, consiguiendo mover unos centímetros uno de los libros. Satisfecho con su reciente logro, continuó saltando.

De pronto, siente la silla tambalear bajo él…

— Oh… uo…uuuo….

De lo último que pudo darse cuenta fue que la puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo en que él estaba comenzando a caer de la bendita silla que había utilizado como escalera. Oh, no. Aquello iba a dolerle mucho…

— ¡Cuidado!

Naruto no supo cómo, pero fue capaz de evitar que el niño cayera al suelo, tirándose él antes, logrando sostenerlo con su cuerpo.

El rubio acababa de ingresar a la oficina en busca de su padre, encontrándose extrañamente con un niño cayendo de una silla. No sonaba muy coherente, pero era lo que había sucedido.

Menma, que no había recibido rasguño alguno, observó sorprendido a aquel hombre que, a su parecer, era un _súper héroe_. Lo había salvado de una caída que hubiera sido bastante dolorosa. ¡Ese hombre era un genio!

— Auch…

El Uzumaki ayudó al infante a incorporarse, mientras se sobaba el codo, que había recibido el impacto más sufrido. Se observaron por unos instantes, mientras un estremecimiento lo invadía.

Por alguna razón, veía algo especial en él. Era como si le recordara a algo o alguien. Una opresión extraña invadía su pecho, a la vez que se perdía en los brillosos orbes azules del chico. Ese niño era…

— ¡Woooow!— el pequeño peliazul lo observaba maravillado. — ¡gracias, señor!

— ¿Eh?— recién acababa de notar la reluciente sonrisa que aquel ser que no tendría más de cinco años le estaba regalando. — Oh, no es nada. — sonrió también, algo confundido. — De todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí, niño?

— Minato-sama me estaba cuidando mientras mi encargado salía a trabajar. — comentó, asegurándose de no decirle _padre_ a Kiba por nada del mundo.

El hombre se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que conversaba un niño tan pequeño.

— ¿De verdad?— el rubio seguía desconcertado. — No estaba enterado de esto…— frunció los labios algo pensativo. Recién después de unos minutos, pudo notar la mirada llena de ilusión que el pequeño mantenía sobre su persona. — ¿Qué?

— Eres un héroe ¿verdad?, ¿un caballero, o un príncipe?— inquirió con los ojitos chispeantes.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Ya sé!— sonrió abiertamente. — ¡Eres un ninja! Esa atrapada fue ultra rápida… ¡Me salvaste! Aunque mi mami dice que los ninjas están siempre vestidos de negro y con la cara tapada. ¡Pero debes ser de otro tipo de ninja!

Naruto comenzó a reír. Aquellas palabras no pudieron recordarle más a su hija.

— No… nada de eso…— respondió sonriente. — A todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas, pequeño?

— ¡Menma!— dijo a todo pulmón.

— Oh, es un nombre muy bonito…— se colocó en cuclillas, a modo de quedar a la altura del pequeño. — Soy Naruto… ¿Cuántos años tienes? Eres un niño muy inteligente…

El infante le enseñó la palma de la mano al Uzumaki. Él le sonrió entre dientes.

— ¡Cinco años!— exclamó el rubio, algo sorprendido. — Tienes la misma edad que mi hija. — comentó comenzando a frotarle el alborotado cabello negro azulado. — Y, ¿tu encargado vendrá pronto por ti?— inquirió luego.

— No lo sé…— el pequeño se balanceó. — Ojalá se tarde más. Este lugar es muy bonito. ¡Y tiene muchos, muchos libros!— agregó señalando la repisa.

— Ah…— el rubio caminó hacia el lugar indicado. — ¿Era eso lo que intentabas alcanzar?

El chiquillo asintió.

El hombre sonrió, y bajó uno de los libros de la pequeña estantería. Se lo tendió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Gracias!— exclamó con ojitos iluminados.

— Se ve que te gustan mucho los libros…— comentó el Uzumaki, enternecido por la forma en que el pequeño parecía devorar con la vista la portada del libro. El niño asintió efusivamente.

— En inglés se dice book. — informó orgulloso de su perfecto manejo del idioma extranjero. Naruto se sorprendió, mas no dejó de sonreír.

— Cielos. Eres más inteligente de lo que creí…— comentó rascándose la nuca. — No te pareces en nada a mí. Jeh. A mí, no me gusta leer…— mencionó algo apenado.

— ¡Leer es muy bueno, Naruto-sama!— habló el niño. — Sólo inténtelo. Yo ya casi lo sé hacer de corrido… Pero siempre tengo que pedirle a mi mami que me lea las partes que no entiendo.

— Vaya… Eres muy emprendedor…— dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza. — Sigue así, y dentro de poco, nadie podrá igualarte en lectura. ¿Sabes? Es para ti. — señaló el libro con el dedo índice.

— Pero… ¿no es de Minato-sama, Naruto-sama?— inquirió dudoso el peliazul.

— No te preocupes. Le haré saber que ahora es tuyo…— lo tranquilizó con una caricia suave sobre la cabeza. — Y, no me llames "sama", pequeño… No estoy acostumbrado…

— ¡Pero eres mi héroe!— protestó el niño. — Se supone que debo darte mi _respetación_…

— Se dice "mi respeto"…— corrigió con diversión, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de salida. — Y no es necesario, ya que te _salvé_ de pura suerte. Sólo Naruto, ¿bien? Ahora, debo ir a continuar mi trabajo…

— ¡Muchas gracias, señor! — el niño estaba a punto de hacerle una reverencia de alabanza, pero no quería que su héroe se enojara con él, por lo que decidió no hacerlo. — ¡nunca lo olvidaré!

— Espero verte pronto otra vez por aquí, Menma…

Dicho esto, el rubio desapareció por la puerta, dejando al niño completamente ilusionado. Él, su **_héroe_** quería volver a verlo. Sonrió, mientras ojeaba por primera vez el nuevo libro que había conseguido para su colección.

Pronto, cuando Minato llegó nuevamente junto a él, supo que en realidad no entendía nada de lo que decía el dichoso libro. Era algo sobre economía, o algo así.

Pero eso no importó. Porque, al fin y al cabo, hablara de lo que hablara, ese era su libro. El que le había obsequiado la persona más genial que había conocido.

**x**

**x**

**x**

Terminó de saborear aquel delicioso helado de fresa, justo cuando su madre puso el primer pie dentro de la casa. Corrió hasta llegar a sus brazos.

— ¡Mamita!

— Menma…— sonrió. — Me llenas de dulce la cara…

— ¡Era un helado delicioso…!— exclamó él, queriendo abrazarla.

— Mi amor…— la Hyuga lo recibió gustosa. — ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Te divertiste mucho con Kiba-kun?— inquirió mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos protectoramente.

El niño observó al moreno, quien descansaba tranquilamente los pies sobre una silla más pequeña que sobre la que estaba sentado. Éste le sonrió con calidez.

Le había prometido a su padrastro no decirle a su mamá una sola palabra sobre su visita a la empresa, porque ella posiblemente se molestaría.

El Inuzuka quería evitar problemas. Sabía lo sobreprotectora que era Hinata con respecto a su hijo. Ya le había costado un montón dejarlo a cargo de su novio. Estallaría en ira si se llegase a enterar de que estuvo toda la mañana en compañía de unos completos **_desconocidos_**.

Para evitar conflictos con su padrastro, el niño decidió no hablar. Por más de que se moría de ganas de comentarle a su mamá sobre el gran súper héroe que había conocido esa mañana, y anhelaba enseñarle su nuevo libro, prefería que la relación entre todos permaneciera armónica. Capaz así convencía a Kiba de que lo volviera a llevar junto a Naruto algún día.

— ¡Fue muy divertido!— exclamó con inocencia. — ¡Kiba-san me llevó al parque!— mintió descaradamente, haciendo que el hombre sonriera abiertamente. — ¡Y _prometió_ llevarme a casa del abuelo para ver a la tía Hanabi esta tarde!

El Inuzuka frunció el ceño. Jamás había prometido tal cosa. Sonrió por fuera, mientras por dentro no podía estar más sorprendido. Ese niño era demasiado listo. Estaba utilizando su anterior condicionamiento, sacándole provecho para realizar lo que quería. Sin dudas, cerebro le sobraba.

— ¡Qué bien! — sonrió la mujer a ambos. — Entonces iremos más tarde. Ahora les tengo una noticia…

— ¿Qué sucede, amor?— inquirió el castaño, haciendo que Menma frunciera el ceño.

— Conseguí que Menma pueda ingresar al colegio que me recomendó Tenten-san…— informó ilusionada. — Me aceptaron como su reemplazo, y seré la maestra de mi propio hijo. Mañana mismo empezamos.

Kiba fue a felicitar a su novia con un beso.

Menma sonrió. Hacía tiempo que quería entrar a una escuela.

**x**

**x**

**x**

— Sasuke…— habló la peli rosa, observando a su marido con rostro expectante. Él suspiró.

— Está bien…— cedió ante la insistencia de su mujer. Después de todo, ella siempre ganaba en ese tipo de asuntos. Él no le podía esconder nada, y era pésimo mintiendo. — No se lo ha dicho aún… Y… no creo que lo haga pronto.

— No puedo creerlo…— Sakura llevó las manos a la cintura. — ¿Cómo puede estarle escondiendo algo tan importante como esto? Creí que Hinata no era de ese tipo de mujeres…

— Oye, ¿a qué te refieres con **_ese tipo_** de mujeres?— inquirió él, algo molesto. — Sakura, sabes todo lo que ha sufrido Hinata. No debe de ser fácil. Piensa un poco en ella también. Eres mujer después de todo, no es justo que la juzgues así…

— Espera, Uchiha, quien no está siendo justo aquí eres tú…— mencionó con tono de reproche. — Sé que ella debe estar pasando por un muy mal momento… Pero, ¿y Naruto? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en él? Imagínate lo doloroso que debe llegar a ser tener un hijo de ya cinco años y no haber estado enterado…

— Sé a dónde quieres llegar, Sakura. Y lo entiendo…— explicó el hombre. — Naruto es mi amigo también. Ambos lo son. Pero creo que aquí, la que debe estar preparada primero para afrontar todo esto es Hinata. Si desea esperar más es **_su_** decisión, no la nuestra.

— Sasuke, te estás viendo con ella a escondidas…— replicó la mujer, en tono de reprimenda. — Eso ya es suficiente traición hacia Naruto…— lo observó fijamente. — ¡Está bien! Entiendo lo mucho que aprecias a Hinata, y que siempre ha sido tu mejor amiga, y que no la vas a traicionar… ¡Pero, por favor! No permitas que siga y siga esperando… ¿O acaso prefiere decírselo cuando el niño cumpla diez años?

— Escucha, te estás desviando del tema…— él la tomó de los hombros, intentando apaciguarla. — Sé que esto está yendo demasiado lejos, pero incluso nosotros, que somos sus amigos, no podemos hacer nada por ellos, si ellos tampoco ponen de su parte. Después de todo, ella también está ya lo bastante destruida como para querer armar más conflictos. Es mejor que se lo tome con calma…

— Te lo vuelvo a preguntar…— insistió la mujer. — ¿Y Naruto? ¿No te das cuenta acaso, de lo mal que la está pasando, por culpa de la zorra esa de Shion? ¡Sólo quiere el bien para su hija, y nadie más, porque piensa que es lo único que le queda! Pero no. ¡Tiene **_otro_** hijo, Sasuke! Un hijo con la mujer que, **_yo sé_**, sigue amando…

— ¡Y por eso mismo!— respondió el azabache. — Es mejor que todo vaya con calma… o de lo contrario, incluso Naruto puede terminar herido…— suspiró. — Ya pensé en todo esto antes, Sakura. Es por eso que hice lo que hice…

— ¿Y qué hiciste?— ella enarcó una ceja.

— Bueno, Hinata me pidió que no le comentara nada al _Dobe_, y también me pidió información acerca de los horarios en los que él va al colegio para buscar a Naruko. Obviamente, para no topárselo cuando aún no está preparada… Así que…

— Oh…— la peli rosa observó a su marido, sorprendida. — Este es **_mi_** Sasuke…

**x**

**x**

**x**

— Uchiha Kyosuke…

— Presente.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír apenas identificó al pequeño niño de cabellos rosas. Era la imagen en miniatura de su mejor amigo, sólo que con el cabello como su madre. Por lo callado y serio que era, notó de inmediato que únicamente había heredado los rasgos físicos de la mujer, puesto que, hasta en expresiones, se asemejaba mucho más al padre.

— Uchiha Murasaki…

— ¡Presente!

Sí, otra _Uchiha Haruno_ más. Pero esta vez, la situación era completamente diferente a la anterior. La pequeña aludida se veía mucho más enérgica. Tenía los ojos oscuros, al igual que sus cabellos azabachados. La sonrisa que asomaba su rostro marmóreo, era tan bella como inocente.

Dios. Esos dos **_sí_** que sabían **_crear_**.

— Uzumaki…— un estremecimiento invadió las entrañas de la joven nueva maestra del jardín de niños. Su titubeo fue más que obvio, pero intentó camuflarlo con una sonrisa. — Uzumaki Naruko.

— ¡Presente!

Y allí estaba.

La divinidad reflejada en un solo ser. _Rubio_, para ser exactos.

La pequeña niña era mucho más hermosa de lo que Hinata hubiera podido imaginar. Sus lacios cabellos dorados caían onduladamente por sobre sus hombros. Sus orbes tan preciosamente aperlados, rebosaban de un brillo único. Su perfecta y reluciente sonrisa, se ensanchaba, formándose unos tiernos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Sí. Era Naruto, versión niña pequeña. _Naruto y Shion_.

A pesar del gran vacío que atacó su pecho, no pudo evitar sentirse por un momento aliviada. Por lo menos la niña se veía _feliz_. Y eso, aunque no lo pareciera, le bastaba para seguir pasando lista sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

Porque, si se había separado de Naruto por ciertas razones que tenían mucho que ver con aquella pequeña princesa, al menos, siempre había deseado que ella fuera feliz. Y que no sufriera a causa de los **_posibles_** conflictos entre sus padres.

Y estaba casi segura de que aquello no había ocurrido. No tenía por qué ocurrir, después de todo, ¿verdad?

Tampoco, el hecho de que Sasuke le haya comentado que Naruto y Shion jamás en realidad llegaron a casarse, cambiaba mucho el panorama para ella. Pensaba que, capaz, a pesar de eso, seguían juntos, regalándole cuanto amor podían a su divina hija.

**x**

**x**

**x**

Estaba algo confundido.

Sasuke no dejaba de telefonearle, sobre a qué hora había ido a buscar a su hija del colegio, o acerca de si mañana la volvería a llevar a la misma hora de siempre. ¿Qué cojones le sucedía al _teme_?

No lograba entenderlo. Y eso lo ponía algo nervioso.

Además, le irritaba la sensación de que el Uchiha le escondía algo importante, y no sabía qué. También lo estaba hartando el saber que debía volver a la empresa para instruir a la insoportable de Tayuya. Y, sobre todo, le estaba carcomiendo por dentro el hecho de saber que su amada estaba en su ciudad, y aún no lograba localizarla concretamente.

Además de la Mansión Hyuga, no se le ocurría otro posible lugar. Y él **_definitivamente_** no iría ahí. No, al menos que quisiera recibir una buena paliza por parte de Neji, que ya lo había advertido, acerca de acercarse a ese lugar.

Pero, dentro de todo, tenía a su hija, que parecía poder opacar toda tristeza existente.

— Pá, ¿por qué volviste a bocinar a aquel auto de enfrente? — inquirió la pequeña, con la voz cargada de curiosidad.

— Porque está prohibido estacionar allí, hija.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?— citó nuevamente.

El progenitor sonrió.

— Porque el letrero lo dice…

— Ah…— la pequeña rubia quedó en silencio por unos minutos, mientras observaba a su padre con admiración. — Debe ser muy divertido saber leer…

— Aún no lo logras, ¿cierto?

Ella negó efusivamente.

— Pero, ¿sabes, pá? Tengo un nuevo compañerito que sí sabe leer…— comentó con entusiasmo. Su padre le sonrió. — ¡Y también una nueva profesora! Es muy gentil y linda…

— ¿De verdad? Me alegro…— habló el mayor. — Espero que sea un buen reemplazo para Tenten-sensei… Y, ¿quiénes son los nuevos?

— Ha… Hi…— la pequeña hizo miles de muecas, que divirtieron de sobremanera al padre. — ¡Ay! No lo recuerdo… Pero los dos son muy buena onda…

— ¿Buena onda?– murmuró con diversión Naruto, mientras seguía conduciendo.

Algún día descubriría de dónde aprendía su hija todo ese tipo de palabras.

**x**

**x**

**x**

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

La bella ojiperla se asomó a la puerta del salón, con intenciones de recibir cálidamente a sus pequeños alumnos, con su hijo junto a ella, claro. El reciente sonoro timbre, acababa de alertarles un nuevo inicio de clases. Sonrió, observando cómo, poco a poco, el ambiente era invadido por risas infantiles, vocabularios dominados a medias, olor a dulces, y mucha, mucha alegría.

— Buenos días, señorita Hyuga. — saludó uno de ellos.

— Muy buenos días, Yuri-chan…— respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ohayo, sensei!

— Ohayo, Taichi-kun.

— ¡Buenos días, sensei!— exclamó de pronto una pequeña y bella niña rubia, con una gran sonrisa.

— Buenos días, Naruko-chan…

Le sonrió tímidamente a su pequeña alumna, e incluso un estremecimiento volvió a invadirla. Pero, dentro de todo, jamás imaginó que, con el simple hecho de mirar hacia el frente, todos los recuerdos volverían a ella. Todo el sufrimiento, que le desgarraba el corazón, la volvió a asechar, con el simple hecho de _tenerlo_ frente a ella.

— Naruto…

**x**

**x**

**x**

Como le era costumbre, decidió llevar a Naruko al colegio, antes de pasarse por la empresa.

Sólo que esta vez, inesperadamente, por consejos de Sasuke – lo cual era sumamente extraño – había salido de su hogar cinco minutos más tarde de lo habitual.

Su revoltosa primogénita comenzó a corretear animadamente hacia el salón de clases, apenas pusieron un pie sobre el instituto. Él puso los ojos en blanco. A veces quería saber de dónde su pequeña sacaba tantas energías día a día. Notando lo feliz que era, sonrió.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa no le duró mucho.

— ¡Buenos días, sensei!

— Buenos días, Naruko-chan…

Esa _voz_.

Esa _figura_.

Esa _sonrisa_.

Esa _calidez_.

Y allí estaba, recibiendo a **_su_** hija, el amor de su vida. La mujer más bella que había conocido en su vida. La mujer por la que había llegado a derramar lágrimas. La mujer a la que seguía amando, infinitamente.

— Naruto…

Y el simple hecho de escucharla pronunciar su nombre, le erizó la piel. Sus miradas se encontraron, y parecían no poder despegarse una de la otra. Los ojos perlas, chispearon instantáneamente ante los marinos de él.

Una sensación indescriptible los embargó. A ambos.

— Hinata.

Y, aunque ninguno lo notó, un pequeño niño de cabellos negroazulados observaba la escena con extrema confusión. ¿Podrían su mamita y su gran héroe haberse conocido ya antes?

**x**

**x**

**x**

* * *

**!Aye, Sir!**

**!Hasta aquí por ahora!**

**Bien, como ya han visto, ha llegado el reencuentro. Y vaya que será tensa la continuación.**

**Quiero ****_aclarar_****, para quien había preguntado: El próximo capítulo se llamará "Hinata y Naruto", y ahí voy a detallar lo sucedido en el pasado de estos dos, así como de Temari y Shikamaru (en menor medida) Estamos de acuerdo? Casi todo el capi se basará en ello.**

**Críticas, comentarios, palabras de aliento, dudas, sugerencias, dedicación de música (?, ya saben para dónde ir. Sí, me refiero al provocativo y sensual botón azul de aquí abajo, no le teman, no muerde. XDD**

**No quiero ser tan pretenciosa, pero como he visto que le funcionó a una muy buena autora cofcofLuFFyEuclifecofcof, propongo algo: Si, por azares de la vida, llegara a alcanzar los 45 reviews en estos tres capítulos nada más, le dedicaré un One-shot (de la pareja HETERO, y con la trama, que elija ella misma) al afortunado review cuarenta y cinco. Si no se puede cumplir... Bueeehh, decidiré que hago, pero estoy queriendo regalar algo XDD**

**Gracias por haberme leído hasta acá. Por su paciencia, review, favorito, alerta, todo. Los quiero :)**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Viva el NaruHina! (tenía que decirlo, lastimosamente, esta página está cada vez más llena de NarutoxCierta cosa rosa, no se ofendan, Narusakus, pero no es lo mío) Digamos NO a las parejas muuuy crack. XD**

**Besotes embarrados de Narutos sexys para todas (?**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

**Antes que nada, gomen'nasai! Me he tardado, y no tengo excusas. Disculpen mi falta de inspiración, los trabajos y exámenes me tienen hasta la coronilla XD Pero he vuelto.**

**Los amo. Me hacen inmensamente feliz. No saben cuánto agradezco su apoyo. ^^**

**Bien, aclarar que en este cap (el cual es un poquitin largo), se descubrirá la mitad de lo que pasó, ay, ya sabrán por qué. Mejor léanlo. Ah! Y les responderé sus reviews al final, si? Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas.**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Hinata y Naruto.** (Primera Parte)

**x**

**x**

**x**

_Agosto, 2007_

Está enojada.

Consigo misma, con su madre y, sobre todo, con su padre.

¿Debe odiarlo acaso?

Es que realmente **_no_**_ puede_ llevarla al colegio en una limusina, cuando ella sólo le pide ir en metro. No quiere lujos, ni nada que se le parezca. Porque ella no está acostumbrada a ello, y quiere seguir viviendo su vida de manera normal.

Pero **_no_**.

Él nunca considera lo que ella le pide.

Siempre termina ignorándola.

Y, encima ahora, al bajar del vehículo, siente que quiere desaparecer. **_Todas_** las miradas están sobre ella. Y se sonroja. Realmente nunca pidió todo aquello. Y sabe que puede irle mal. Muy mal. Considerando que, además de ser la chica más torpe del universo, la **_hora_** la ha sobrepasado.

_Corrida._

_Pasillo curvado._

_._

_Timbre_

_._

— Ay, no. Voy tarde.

_Corrida._

_Choque._

— Ahg…

La chica se soba la frente, el impacto no le produjo una caída, pero sí un fuerte dolor en el rostro. Se siente idiota, muy idiota. Es **_su_** primer día de clases, por más de que debió haber comenzado hacía casi una semana. Está a punto de llegar tarde. Y acaba de chocar fuertemente contra algo.

— Lo siento…

Corrección, **_alguien_**.

— Huh, no… f-fue mi…— fue levantando el rostro lentamente—. F-fue mi c-culpa…

Y, para colmo, alguien **_muy_** atractivo.

— Hehe. No hay problema, fue culpa mía en verdad…— el chico sonríe abiertamente, de manera tan única, que llega a producirle un espasmo a la chica—. No miraba por dónde iba.

— A-ah… No… no hay ningún problema…

El muchacho observa a la chica, que titubea y está toda sonrojada. Tiene un rostro muy angelical. Él le sonríe, y levanta la palma de la mano a modo de saludo.

— Eres nueva, ¿cierto?— inquiere con serenidad—. Pareces estar perdida.

Ella se avergüenza nuevamente. Eso es lo _único_ que _sabe_ hacer, después de todo.

— S-sí. Busco la sala de _Economía_.

Él vuelve a sonreír, esta vez con más ánimos todavía.

— También voy allí. ¿Vamos juntos?

Y ella siente como si le estrujaran el corazón. Nunca nadie ha sido tan amable con ella. Nunca se han ofrecido a acompañarla. Porque ella siempre es solitaria. Pero este chico. Este chico es tan agradable y **_gentil_**.

— S-sí, gracias.

_…Y tiene una hermosa sonrisa_…

— Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto…— dice él hiperactivamente mientras camina junto a ella, rumbo al salón de clases. Se ve tan tierna con las mejillas sonrosadas, mientras juguetea con sus dedos. Pero parece un poco _tímida_. Quizás demasiado.

— Hinata…— y sonríe. Por fin sonríe, dejándolo mudo—. Hyûga Hinata.

Él le devuelve el gesto, mientras ella piensa que, quizás, esa fuera la primera razón para **_no_** odiar a su padre.

**xXxXxXxXx**

— ¡Hinata, aquí!— exclama la chica, esperando un pase por parte de ésta.

La aludida duda un momento, pero termina cediéndole el balón.

La bella rubia toma la pelota con rudeza, y la hace picar junto a ella, mientras va y va evadiendo rivales por el camino. Llega cerca de la bomba. Observa a la arquera del equipo **_contrario_** con una sonrisa malévola.

_Salto_

**Gol**.

_Fin del encuentro._

— Realmente eres buena en esto del _handball_, Hina…— pronuncia la chica mientras caminan juntas rumbo a los vestuarios femeninos—. Te pasaste esta tarde.

— N-no creo que sea así…— ella se sonroja y baja un poco el rostro—. Di lo m-mejor de mí, Temari-san. Eso es t-todo…

La otra pone los ojos en blanco y la abraza amistosamente de los hombros. Hinata es tan tímida e inocente. Nunca quiere reconocer sus habilidades. Se quita demasiados créditos. Y siempre es tan educada.

— Deja de llamarme, Temari-san, Hina…— reprende su extrovertida compañera—. Sólo Tem. Aún no soy demasiado vieja para que me llames como a tu abuela.

Juntas ríen y se adentran a los vestidores.

La Hyûga se siente muy feliz. No entiende qué fue lo que Temari vio en ella pero, al segundo mes de haber ingresado a la Preparatoria, ya se ha conseguido una excelente mejor amiga. Realmente cree que no se merece aquello.

— Mira…

Cuando van camino a la cafetería, luego de las clases de gimnasia, la de ojos perlas sigue con la mirada justo donde le acaba de señalar su amiga. Y allí está _él_.

_Sonrojo._

— Eres extremadamente tierna cuando te sonrojas de esta manera, Hina, pero te convendría disimular al menos un poco…— menciona Temari picando en la nariz a su compañera con un dedo—. ¿Tanto te gusta?

— Y-yo…

La chica se retuerce infantilmente, deseando con el alma que su amiga le quitara aquella mirada pícara de encima. Empieza a sudar ligeramente. La otra ríe – a propósito –estruendosamente, con la intención de llamar la atención de aquellos muchachos que acaban de terminar su partido de fútbol. Lo consigue.

Las miradas de los jóvenes se posan en las dos bellas estudiantes de último año.

— ¡Hola Hinata!

Y su corazón se detiene, con el simple hecho de verlo sonreírle de aquella manera tan refrescante. Y era tan, pero tan amable. Nunca antes, sus amigos le han prestado tanta atención como ahora. Si es que realmente puede considerarse amiga de Naruto. Porque no se cree suficiente para serlo.

Ante la risa de Temari, levanta las manos para saludarlo.

— Ho-hola N-narut—

— ¡**_Mi_** Naru!

_Novia._

_Beso._

_Corazón roto._

— Perra…— murmura Sabaku No Temari, mientras observa con repulsión cómo una de las presumidas animadoras del equipo de fútbol se abalanza por el Uzumaki, y lo besa. Hinata sólo sonríe, aunque por dentro está triste.

Había olvidado que Shion era la novia, la que tiene el derecho de abrazarlo y besarlo cuando se le dé la gana, la dueña de los pensamientos y sentimientos, de nada más ni nada menos que Naruto. El mismo por el que ella está loca.

Suspira, y se aleja del lugar con paciencia, incluso sin darse cuenta de que dejó atrás a Temari. Porque le duele ver a Naruto con otra, y no lo soporta.

Él es **_demasiado_** para alguien tan simple como ella.

— Hola.

Ella le sonríe tiernamente y hace una reverencia. No sabe por qué, pero él siempre está allí, para sacarle una sonrisa, cada vez que ella se siente sola. Como si intuyera cuándo ella necesitara algo de compañía.

— Ho-hola, Sasuke-kun.

**xXxXxXxXx**

— Hinata Hyûga…— llama un día Kurenai Yuhi, la maestra de Biología—. Y Naruto Uzumaki.

Su corazón da un vuelco inesperado. De las tantas chicas que había en su clase, ella era la afortunada en ser la compañera del rubio para el proyecto de fin de año.

Proyecto de fin de año, significa trabajar durante todos los meses hasta llegar al día de la exposición, la cual se realiza – obviamente – cuando el año lectivo está acabando. Lo que es igual a: demasiado tiempo juntos.

— ¡Hinata!— él corre su asiento, hasta colocarlo junto a la aludida, quien se sonroja de pies a cabeza—. Me alegra tanto que me haya tocado contigo…— pronuncia, visiblemente contento, pues la chica es muy inteligente y dedicada, lo contrario a él. Lo que el chico no nota, es que, al decir aquella simple frase, hizo que la chica se haya enamorado aún más de él.

— Y-yo también me alegro, Naruto-kun…

— ¡Seremos el mejor dúo de la clase, cuenta con ello'_ttebayó_!

Y cuando él le tiende el puño cerrado, de modo que ella lo chocara con el suyo, Hinata nota la mirada asesina que le manda Shion, desde una esquina del salón de clases, aun sabiendo que aquello era una simple señal de compañerismo.

— Temari Sabaku No…— continúa la sensei, haciendo que la ojiperla se girara para observar a su amiga—. Con Shikamaru Nara.

Y la chica rubia bufa por lo bajo. Y Shikamaru rechista. Y Hinata sonríe y observa de manera malévola a la rubia, porque sabe que ella y el chico no se soportan. Quizás de esa manera lograran llevarse bien.

_Un mes._

— ¡Ah! ¡No entiendo ni mierda!— dice el rubio jalándose los cabellos con impaciencia. Ella le sonríe con diversión—. ¡Hinata! ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer? No puedo ayudarte, si no logro entender nada. ¡Debes estar harta de mí! Soy un fracaso.

Ella, como siempre, muestra su mejor sonrisa, y niega rotundamente. Porque realmente aquello no podría ocurrir. No existía persona capaz de hartarse de alguien como Naruto. Porque es tan divertido y alegre, que termina transformando una tarde aburrida, en un momento inolvidable.

Y, además, la ha **_enamorado_**.

— Tranquilo, Naruto-kun. Vamos a empezar desde el inicio otra vez… ¿Si?— un sonrojo asoma sus mejillas cuando él asiente apenado, antes de sonreírle radiantemente—. V-vamos a ver… L-los virus…s-son…

Y la risa estruendosa de él, la interrumpe.

— Hinata, eres tan tierna cuando tartamudeas. ¡Debo quebrarte la paciencia, realmente!

Su rostro se tiñe como el tomate, antes de que él volviera a hablarle, pero de manera más dulce:

— Sólo tenme un poco más de paciencia. ¡Juro que lo aprenderé!

_Dos meses._

— ¡Hinata!— llama Temari cuando ésta se dirigía a su limusina—. ¿Vienes esta tarde al club de tenis?— inquiere alegremente.

— N-no lo sé, Tem…

— ¡Vamos! Será divertido…— anuncia la coqueta rubia—. Allí conocerás a mi novio Hidan…

— B-bueno…yo…

— Naruto irá.

Un nuevo color carmesí asoma sus mejillas.

— E-está bien.

Temari ríe. Hinata se avergüenza. Esa era la rutina. Cada día eran más unidas. Y cada día ella se enamoraba más del Uzumaki, por lo que iría a cualquier lugar, si eso significara verlo por más tiempo.

— ¿Ustedes aquí?— inquiere **_aquella_** rubia observándolas con desdén—. No sabía que jugaban tenis.

Aunque no siempre es recomendable para su corazón verlo con **_ella_**.

— Sí, como estás viendo, Shion…— responde Temari, claro. Porque ella no es capaz de decirle palabra alguna. Ya que, aunque siempre es humillada por parte de la novia de su amor platónico, sabe que nada bueno surgirá si empieza una pelea.

_Y que nunca estará a su altura._

— Las reto a dobles…— dice ella altaneramente, jaloneando a su amiga de cabellos rojos—. ¿Aceptan?

— Claro.

_Pelotazo._

_Rostro._

_Dolor._

— ¡Ah!

— ¡Hinata!

Temari observa con el ceño fruncido a unas Shion y Sara muertas de risa, mientras Hinata está tendida en el piso, con la nariz sangrando y un rostro que aparenta que está mareada, pues el impacto fue con bastante fuerza.

— ¿Lo… siento?— dice la rubia de ojos perlas, en tono burlesco.

La Hyuga quiere llorar. Pero se contiene. No sabe cómo hacer para que esa chica deje de molestarla. No sabe por qué razón es un blanco tan fácil para la rubia a la que, sin poder negarlo más, _envidia_.

— ¡Auch!

La peliazul abre los ojos de par en par, pues no cree lo que está observando.

Naruto toma a Shion del brazo, con cierta rudeza, y empieza a alejarla del lugar. Él está enojado, se nota a leguas, debido a su ceño increíblemente fruncido, como casi nunca sucede.

Cuando Hinata siente un mareo, cierra los ojos por un tiempo, siente desvanecerse. Una vez que los vuelve a abrir, sólo encuentra a Temari frente a ella, observándola con preocupación. Ellos _ya no _están.

— V-voy al baño un momento…— su amiga asiente, y decide esperarla pacientemente cerca del campo de juego. Debía retirar completamente la sangre de la nariz, la cual aún le dolía.

…

— ¿Qué…haces, Naru?— inquiere la chica en un quejido, soltándose del agarre de un novio completamente enfurecido. Se soba el brazo y lo observa confundida una vez que llegan frente al baño de chicas.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo, Shion?— la mira fijo—. ¿Por qué andas tan insoportable con Hinata?

— No…— ella lo interrumpe con molestia—. Dime tú por qué pasas más tiempo con ella que conmigo.

— Es mi compañera de proyecto, Shion, ¿estás celosa?

— ¿Celosa?— ironiza la chica con una sonrisa—. No, claro que no. Si mi novio es tan gentil siempre con su compañera de proyecto. Tanto, que ahora toda la escuela me confunde con una _cornuda_. ¿Cómo crees que puedo estar celosa?

— Shion, no hables así…— advierte el chico. No recordaba cuándo su novia se había vuelto así de controladora—. Sabes que ella es sólo mi amiga. Te amo sólo a ti.

— Pues no lo parece…

— Pero lo es— suspira—. Mira, ya no le hagas daño, amor… Ella no tiene la culpa de nada…— siguió con el rostro lleno de comprensión—. Estoy enamorado de ti, Shion. Eres la única chica para mí.

_Beso._

_Calma._

_Asunto arreglado_.

Hinata lo ve y oye _todo_. Y su corazón vuelve a romperse.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_Tres meses._

— ¡Pasen el balón acá!

Naruto Uzumaki es el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto. La mayoría de las chicas lo admiran. La mayoría de los hombres lo consideran su rival. Muchos lo apoyan y siguen sus indicaciones. **_Uno_** en especial **_nunca_** lo quiere escuchar.

_Balón perdido._

_Contragolpe._

_Gol del contrario._

— ¿Qué mierda crees que haces, _Teme_?

Sasuke Uchiha lo observa con odio, y gira el rostro, ignorando completamente la pregunta que el capitán de su equipo le acaba de formular. Él es el delantero estrella del equipo. Siempre _salva_ los encuentros marcando goles importantes. Nadie puede reclamarle por haber perdido un balón que determinó una anotación para el rival. Pero, como siempre, **_él_** está allí para regañarle.

— ¿No me escuchaste, acaso?— insiste el rubio con toda su prepotencia típica de haber perdido un encuentro futbolístico—. Tranquilamente podías habérmelo pasado. Volvimos a perder.

— No es mi culpa.

— Van tres veces que perdemos porque no quieres pasar tus balones…— sigue el Uzumaki—. Terminaremos fuera del torneo…

— Ya te dije que no es mi _puta_ culpa.

— Escucha, _teme_— lo toma del cuello de la camiseta y comienza a observarlo amenazante—. Si llegamos a eliminarnos por causa de esto, juro que te quitaré del equipo.

— ¡No me toques, _dobe_!— responde el otro, liberándose del agarre—. Estás demente. No sé qué rayos se te pasa por esa cabeza hueca que tienes, pero a mí, no me volverás a hablar así.

— ¿Por qué no piensas también en los demás?— restriega el rubio al rostro del azabache—. Ese carácter exageradamente egoísta, de mierda, que tienes, no te va a llevar a ningún lado…

— Tch. No te pedí tu opinión, no es asunto tuyo…

— Por eso…— Naruto lo encara con molestia—. Por este estúpido comportamiento tuyo, Sakura también está siendo lastimada…— se desvía del tema, recordando a su mejor amiga con lágrimas la noche anterior.

— Hmp. — Sasuke empieza a caminar en dirección contraria, ignorándolo completamente, _otra vez_.

— Juro que si la sigues lastimando—

— Cállate de una vez, idiota— interrumpe esta vez el Uchiha—. No hables de lastimar chicas, porque sé muy bien que tu noviecita tampoco la pasa muy de buenas por tu comportamiento últimamente.

— ¿A qué mierda te refieres?

— Hinata. — pronuncia con sequedad.

— ¿Qué?

— No te hagas el tonto…— Sasuke, últimamente había estado muy apegado a la Hyuga, por cuestiones de sentarse juntos en el aula, y siempre que la veía abatida, solían charlar para calmar el ambiente. La última vez, la encontró llorando, justo después de pronunciar un _"Naruto-kun"_ al aire.

No podía decir que eran mejores amigos, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien con la chica. Las reuniones con su pareja de proyecto no la estaban haciendo feliz.

— Admítelo…— dice luego de un bufido. El rubio lo observa confundido—. Estás utilizando a Hinata, para poner celosa a tu novia, debido a que ella te hace lo mismo con Shino.

— No sé de dónde has sacado una mierda como esa. — el ojiazul aprieta los puños—. Jamás haría algo así. Hinata es…, ella… Ella es una muy buena y linda chica, es mi amiga… y yo… yo…

— Lo sabía. — murmura el azabache, con una sonrisa ladina—. Te gusta.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Te gusta Hinata, te has delatado a ti mismo…

Naruto calla y traga grueso, sin saber bien el por qué. Odia a Sasuke. Lo odia infinitamente, y no dejará que se salga con las suyas, después de todo, no son tan diferentes. Y lo descubre, al pronunciar:

— ¿Y tú, _teme_?

— ¿Qué?

— No vas a negar que a ti también te gusta— aquel _"también"_ lo delata, pero ayuda a sacar conclusiones, ya que el azabache de inmediato cambia su expresión siempre serena, por una de ligero nerviosismo.

— Hmp. No digas tonterías—

— No-lo-niegues-más. ¿No será que estás enamorado de la _ricachona_ del colegio, Sasuke?— sonríe al notar al azabache algo alterado. Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que ella llegó al colegio, pareciera como si él quisiera ganar más protagonismo en todo, lo cual fue raro desde el primer momento en que se dio.

El Uchiha se da la vuelta, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y? si así fuera, ¿qué? No tendría nada de malo…— la tranquilidad vuelve a reflejarse en el tono de su voz. Por alguna razón, le molestó el hecho de que el chico idiota llamara ricachona a la Hyuga.

Naruto presiona los puños, pensando inmediatamente en su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

— Eres un imbécil. Harás sufrir más a Sakura.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia…

— No dejaré que te acerques más a Hinata— menciona el de tez bronceada, tratando de ir por la tangente—. Es muy especial para mí, y no quiero que sigas hiriendo a mis amigas, tal y como lo estás haciendo con Sakura e Ino. No me alejaré de ella, de ahora en más.

El azabache niega con la cabeza, mientras suelta una risa baja llena de ironía y soberbia. Gira el rostro a la mitad, y lo observa con desdén. El rubio se enfurece aún más.

— No sabes nada, Naruto…— menciona entre dientes—, estás por ahí, diciendo que es tu amiga, hablando de ella como si en verdad la conocieras…— por última vez en la tarde, lo observa amenazante—. En realidad no sabes nada de Hinata, _dobe_. No la comprendes. No sabes que ella puede sufrir. ¡No quieras protegerla! No entiendes absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera te das cuenta de que ella…

Calla.

Aún si Naruto lo supiera, no cambiaría nada. Sólo empeorarían las cosas. Además, aunque a él en realidad no le gustaba Hinata, tampoco quería sentirse perdedor ante alguien como… como el Uzumaki. No aceptaría aquello, ni si estuviera loco de remate.

— ¿Ella qué, Sasuke?

— Nada. No tiene caso.

Cuando el Uchiha se retira de una vez por todas de ese lugar, Naruto golpea la pared con impotencia. Ahora, más que nunca Sasuke es su rival. ¿Qué rayos le sucede? ¿Qué rayos esconde Sasuke? ¿Qué ha causado Hinata en él? ¿Qué debe hacer?

_Cuatro meses._

— ¡Pero no puedo, mierda que no entiendes!

— ¡No me levantes la voz, Naruto!— grita la chica, a la salida del colegio, a los cuatro vientos, mientras su novio la observa incapaz de contener la paciencia. Todo el instituto los observa—. ¡Te lo estaba pidiendo bien!

— Shion, cállate de una vez— dice en un tono de voz más moderado—. Ya te dije que no. No puedo. Tengo reunión de proyecto hoy, lo sabes.

— ¡Ah, con Hinata, ¿cierto?!— la rubia coloca las manos en la cintura—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más irá avanzando esto, Naruto? Sólo dime que te gusta y ya. Sólo te pido sinceridad.

— Eres ridícula, Shion…— él se zarandea los cabellos totalmente frustrado. Hinata, desde lo lejos, observa la escena, pero, afortunadamente para el chico, no los escucha—. Podemos ir al cine cualquier _puto_ día. Esto no se trata de Hinata, sino de mis notas.

— ¡No-me-mientas! — chilla al borde de las lágrimas—. Vete con ella, y _follen_ toda la tarde si quieren. Después de todo, la prefieres antes que a mí.

— ¿Qué?

El rubio la observa incrédulo. Los celos de su novia lo están sacando de quicio. Ya no son normales. ¿Cómo podía dudar tanto así de su persona? Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, y no estaba para adular a nadie después.

— Ash, nada. Nada. — empieza a contener las lágrimas.

— Shion, ¿te estás escuchando?

— ¿Sabes qué?— ella niega con la cabeza, efusivamente, y lo observa. Las lágrimas ya brotan de sus ojos. Y el corazón de Naruto se oprime.

Odia ver llorar a las mujeres, y en especial a Shion. Porque la quiere, realmente la quiere y sabe que si ella se siente mal, quizás es por su culpa. Estaba a punto de _adularla_, cuando ella le empuja levemente, y pronuncia:

— Vete. Vete con ella, y deja de hacerte el prepotente aquí.

Esa, para Naruto, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

— Hm, como quieras.

Y, dando enormes zancadas, se aparta del lugar, para ir en donde estaba Hinata, la jala del brazo, sin darse cuenta, y empiezan a avanzar hacia su domicilio.

Sasuke, frunce el ceño. Coincidentemente era él quien conversaba con la Hyuga en su afán por que ella no presenciara la pelea de los tórtolos.

**xXxXxXxXx**

— Sarampión, paperas, y moquillo en el perro…

— ¿Parvovirus?

Hinata niega con la cabeza, y Naruto suspira impotente. Shion lo había puesto de lo nervios, y así le era aún más dificultoso el comprender lo que la Hyuga trataba de explicarle con la paciencia aparentemente inacabable.

— Perdóname, Hinata, no he tenido un buen día.

— T-tranquilo, Naruto-kun. Podemos descansar…— él la observa fijamente, y su corazón da un vuelco, que va bajando, e hizo que se le revolviera el estómago—. S-si quieres…

Él sonríe perfectamente, lo cual la hace ruborizar.

— Eres tan buena siempre, ¿de dónde sacas tanta paciencia?

Ella sonríe tímidamente, ocasionando que Naruto viajara a los cielos repentinamente. No se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía cada vez que un sonrojo asomando sus mejillas acompañaba esa perfecta sonrisita inocente.

— V-veo que… No estás muy cómodo últimamente…— menciona ella en un titubeo. No siempre él le contaba sus cosas, pero intentando no perdía nada. Después de todo, quería saber más y más de él. Todo lo que podía.

— No…— él frunce levemente el ceño—. Hemos peleado frecuentemente con Shion. Ya es el colmo de celosa, no sé qué mierda le sucede. — suspira.

— A-ah…— la chica se pone ligeramente nerviosa. Ya sabía que aquello iría a parar en una conversación completamente referente a la rubia. Pero, como ella siempre se sentía mejor desahogándose con Temari, pensó que a Naruto capaz le era igual. Siempre prestaría sus oídos, si fuera para ayudar a alguien—. Y-y, ¿eso por qué? No les has dado motivos…

Naruto presiona los labios entre sí.

— Pues… he pasado mucho más tiempo contigo que con ella últimamente, así que…

Un espasmo invade a Hinata. Así que, al fin y al cabo, era su culpa.

— B-bueno, está el proyecto…— dice sintiendo el rostro ardiéndole debido a la mirada tan penetrante que él sostiene sobre ella—. N-no veo motivos para celar… S-si sabe que sólo somos…amigos…— lo último lo dice dudando.

¿Podía ella realmente considerarse amiga de alguien como él?

— Eh…— él sigue sin apartar la mirada de la chica—. En su lugar, ¿qué harías tú, Hinata?— inquiere descolocándola—. ¿Qué harías si fuera tu novio el que pasara tanto tiempo con otra chica, a la que sabes que aprecia? ¿Estarías celosa?

La chica queda pensativa un par de minutos. Luego, inesperadamente, sonríe con tranquilidad.

— Q-quizás celosa s-sí estaría…— empieza observándolo con timidez—. P-pero lo comprendería. Después de todo, n-nadie pide hacer el proyecto, ¿ci-cierto? Se supone que es…— se sonroja un poco más—. Se supone qu-que es mi novio, por algo, ¿no?

Después de que ella pronunciara aquello, Naruto, al contrario de sonreír —como la chica pensó que lo haría—, frunce el ceño, y niega con la cabeza. Baja el rostro, quedando sus ojos cubiertos por su flequillo. Ríe por lo bajo, con algo de ironía.

— ¿A quién engaño, Hinata?

— ¿Huh?

— Quiero decir…— levanta el rostro con lentitud—. No sé para qué trato de seguir negándolo, si, después de todo, Shion tiene razón. Tiene miles de razones para ponerse celosa.

— ¿P-por qué dices eso, Naruto-kun? Tú—

Una oleada de sentimientos invade a Hinata, una vez que él la interrumpe, acercando bruscamente su rostro al de ella, a una distancia muy peligrosa. Ella traga grueso, y siente el cosquilleo de la respiración del rubio sobre sus labios.

— Porque me gustas, Hinata.

Para ella, nada en el mundo fue tan dulce como el beso que le estaba dando el amor de su vida. Era un beso extremadamente torpe, que al comienzo no supo responder. Pero, cuando se dedica a seguir el ritmo de la traviesa lengua de Naruto, siente que no hay nada que pueda hacerle más feliz.

— N-naruto-kun…

— Mierda…— dice él, tomándose de la cabeza, jadeante, cuando se acaban de separar—. Lo estoy haciendo _otra vez_. No estoy cumpliendo con mi promesa de _no lastimar_ a nadie…— bufa por lo bajo, y la observa con tristeza—. Perdóname, Hinata. Cachetéame si quieres. No debí meterte en esto, en mis estúpidos impulsos, yo—

— Naruto-kun. — ella lo interrumpe, roja de pies a cabeza—. Tú ta-también me gustas. No t-te disculpes, a mí m-me gustó el beso…

Él niega con la cabeza, sonriendo radiantemente, sin poder creérselo aún. Ella era un pan de Dios.

— Voy a hablar bien con Shion de una vez por todas…

Y es ahí, cuando Hinata siente que sus sueños se van cumpliendo poco a poco.

— Trataré de que me entienda…— continua, esta vez con una sonrisa aún más grande—. Y aclararé todo de una vez… Para que…— la observa con una paz irreconocible—. Para que podamos empezar algo… Lo prometo.

El corazón de ella late a mil por hora, y, después de aquel ya más apasionado beso, se equivoca, bien grande. Hace lo que nunca debió hacer:

_Se ilusiona_

**xXxXxXxXx**

— Tem… tengo algo que…—

Hinata calla de inmediato cuando, al ingresar a toda prisa a su salón de clases, encuentra allí a su mejor amiga —en compañía de Shikamaru—, llorando, con un visible moratón en uno de sus brazos.

Verla así le duele en el alma.

Y vuelve a caer de cuenta en la _realidad._

Porque ha estado tantos días alegre, besándose con Naruto a escondidas, que olvidó y abandonó a su amiga, que, sabía bien, tenía un serio problema por la agresividad creciente de su novio. Al cual la rubia se niega a dejar.

Se siente miserable porque, además de haberse comportado como una pésima amiga, recuerda que lo suyo con el Uzumaki no es nada serio. Que es más bien un juego, una prueba, un castigo del destino. Porque, a pesar de decir quererla mucho, Naruto no hace nada para terminar la relación con Shion —Hinata no sabe si es porque no quiere lastimarla, o simplemente porque realmente la sigue queriendo—, y ciertamente, se está cansando de esperar.

¡Y encima es egoísta!

Porque sigue pensando en su situación con el rubio hiperactivo, en vez de detenerse y reconfortar a su amiga que yace de rodillas en el piso del aula A-2. Shikamaru, a diferencia de ella, le da un abrazo a la rubia, en señal de _"estoy aquí"_, y observa a la ojiperla, y le hace un gesto de que él puede hacerle compañía, de que puede irse si quiere.

Su corazón siente una ligera opresión. Se nota, a leguas, lo que el joven Nara siente por la chica de cabello encrespado, sólo por ello se comporta y la mira de manera tan inusual, melancólica, con ganas de matar al autor de aquella horrible acción de golpear a una chica.

Y sale corriendo del lugar, llorando, como casi siempre en los últimos días. Pero ahora no llora por ella, sino por _todos_. Todos a los que ella cree que arruinó con su llegada al instituto. Por Temari, por ser tan mala amiga, cuando la otra no le dio más que amistad incondicional; por Sakura, porque ésta ahora la odia por su creciente cercanía con Sasuke Uchiha; por Naruto y Shion, por haber creados tantos conflictos entre ellos.

— _No es sencillo, Lee. No es como crees._

Se detiene junto a la puerta de la biblioteca, al escuchar la voz del chico que era dueño de sus pensamientos en el día, y de sus sueños en las noches.

_— Pero Naruto-kun, tienes que tomar una decisión… Tú mismo me dijiste que ya no lo soportas, y que no quieres lastimar a ninguna._

Un espasmo le agarra en la boca del estómago al darse cuenta del tema de conversación de sus dos compañeros de clase. Un nerviosismo se apoderó de ella.

_— Yo… He pensado mucho en lo de Shion… pero… y también está Hinata._

Mariposas en su estómago, así de simple.

_— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?_

_— Tendré que decirle para terminar todo esto. Después de todo, no puedo estar con alguien que ya sólo me gusta…_

Sin poder contenerse más, lágrimas lastimeras comienzan nuevamente a resbalar sobre las mejillas de la Hyuga. Sí, lo supo desde un principio. Nunca fue lo suficientemente buena para alguien como Naruto. Shion era la más ideal para él y, aunque le doliera en el alma, lo aceptaría si eso lo haría feliz a él.

Y así, se marcha del lugar.

_Rota_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Naruto no entendía por qué Hinata no le dirigía la palabra hacía más de una semana. Tiene algo importante que decirle, pero ella siempre está rehuyendo. No sabe qué hacer para contenerla.

— Espera.

— N-no tengo tiempo Naruto-kun, debo ir a cas—

— Hinata, no te excuses más. — interrumpe sujetándola del brazo, antes de que la chica saliera hacia el portón del instituto—. Tenemos que hablar, es importante.

— ¿N-no puede ser después? E-estoy algo ocupada…

— No, no puede esperar…— dice, y la lleva de las manos, hasta un enorme roble en el centro del patio del colegio—. ¿Qué te pasa, Hinata? Estás muy cortante conmigo, casi siento que me evitas…

— Yo…yo…— tiene un enorme nudo en la garganta que le dificulta hablar—. Yo, ya sé que… que no me quieres, Naruto-kun. No… tienes que ocultarlo más…

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Te… oí…— habla entrecortadamente, debido a las ganas de echarse a llorar—. C-cuando se lo dijiste a Rock Lee… Q-que no podías estar conmigo…porque… s-sólo te gu-gusto y…

— No es así, yo—

— No. Lo comprendo, Naruto-kun, esto…—

— Hinata— interrumpe ahora él, acercándose de pronto—. Cierra la boca…— susurra sobre los labios temblorosos de ella—. Yo… no lo dije por ti, tontita…

Roza los labios de ambos, provocando un cosquilleo que hace que ella cierre los ojos.

— Lo dije por Shion. Hace dos días que terminamos…

Y tras aquel apasionado beso, juraron que serías felices juntos. Que siempre estarían el uno junto al otro, que se amaría por la eternidad, y bla, bla, bla… Típicas promesas de adolescentes enamorados.

Pero, desgraciadamente para Hinata, la promesa fue en vano.

— ¡Te odio! Eres despreciable.

Intentaba hacer caso omiso a las palabras de la rubia, quien estaba visiblemente destruida, por dentro y por fuera. Llorando cada día. Acusándola de haber arruinado su vida.

— Me arrebataste lo que más amaba en la vida. Me quitaste a Naruto, lo único por lo que valía la pena vivir.

Y se siente culpable por el mal momento que pasa Shion. A pesar de que el Uzumaki, día a día, le dice que todo está bien, y que se le va a pasar. Pero ella cree que en verdad puede estar dolida, y no es simplemente por capricho. Porque la comprende, y se pone en su lugar.

Todo es su culpa. Siempre comete errores.

Como confiar en todo y todos. Y, nuevamente, no sabe en quién confiar, en las palabras de quién creer, no sabe cómo enfrentar cada dificultad que le pone la vida que, obviamente, no es su aliada. Ni la vida, ni el amor.

Porque, aunque de verdad se sintió amada; la noche de su cumpleaños, cuando fue uno mismo junto a Naruto por primera vez, en su propia cama, tratándola él con la delicadeza con la que se manipulan objetos valiosos y frágiles, haciéndola sentir en el cielo, y diciéndole que era todo para él; no pudo evitar romperse otra vez con todas aquellas falsas ilusiones.

"Naruto te engaña, Hinata, ten cuidado. Está involucrada alguien del pasado de él. Fueron vistos en una fiesta, en la propia casa de ella. Abre los ojos. _Anónimo_"

Porque aquella nota le rompe el corazón, aunque puede ser sólo una manera de molestarla. Siente, muy muy en el fondo, que ese pedazo de papel, carga con algo de la verdad.

De su _realidad_.

**x**

**x**

**x**

_Julio, 2013_

— Naruto…

— Hinata.

El rubio quedó completamente petrificado al cerciorarse de que aquella esbelta y realizada mujer parada frente a él era realmente Hinata Hyuga, **_su_** Hinata.

La mujer por la que daría la vida.

— ¿Naruto-san?

Habían estado tan encerrados en la mirada del otro, que no se dieron cuenta del pequeño retoñito frente a ellos, observándolos con sus ojitos aperlados abiertos de par en par, debido al asombro y curiosidad.

La Hyuga, incrédula, fijó su mirada en el chiquito Menma. ¿Cómo sabía su hijo justamente el nombre de _aquel_ hombre? Era demasiada coincidencia.

— Oh, Menma…— respondió por su parte el rubio, recién percatándose de la presencia del infante que lo miraba maravillado—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?

A la ojiperla volvió a estrujársele el corazón. ¿Cómo se suponía también que **_él_** sabía el nombre del niño? ¿Cómo rayos se conocían? Verlos sonreírse mutuamente, hizo que le dieran ganas de estallar en llanto. Eran idénticos, sólo que uno en miniatura. Hermosos, alegres, vivaces. _Uzumakis_.

— Pues esta es mi escuelita…— replicó el peliazulado con una enorme sonrisa. Naruto le devolvió el gesto—. Hace poquito que entro aquí…— su héroe se colocó en cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

— Oh, ya veo, se me hacía raro no haberte visto…— desvió fugazmente su mirada a la mujer, y volvió a enfocarla en el pequeño—. Mi hija Naruko debe ser tu compañera…

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí lo es! Uzumaki-san es muy buena niña.

El rubio rio.

— Hinata…— habló todavía observando al niño—. No te había visto en mucho tiempo… Esto…— elevó al fin la mirada, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Menma—. Esto es raro…

— Huh, sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo…

— ¿Qué ha sido de ti?— inquirió con nostalgia. Una leve sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

— Y, aquí, normal…

Pero esa respuesta no estaba bien, porque no era normal en ella ponerse nerviosa y seguir sin tartamudear. El hombre se puso de pie, y la observó firmemente.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? Escuché que viniste para la boda de Neji.

— Sí. — aseguró, pillando al toque la bocota suelta de Sasuke—. En realidad—

— ¡Mi mamita también es mi profe!— interrumpió en infante, logrando que los dos adultos lo observaran. Hinata con pesar, y Naruto extremadamente confundido.

— Mamita…— reiteró al aire, girándose lentamente hacia la mujer, quien contenía sollozos. — Hinata, tú…

— Menma…— habló la progenitora en un leve quejido, la voz se le quebraba—. Ve al aula, enseguida estoy allí. Cuida que tus compañeritos no rompan nada ¿sí?

— Pero, quiero seguir hablando con súper-Naruto-san— comentó, recordando la actuación heroica del hombre que se encontraba junto a ellos, y que extrañamente, conocía a su madre—. Por favor mami…

— Men, no—

— Súper-Menma, haz caso a tu madre, ¿sí?— intervino el rubio de ojos azules—. Después podemos volver a encontrarnos, porque tengo que venir a recoger a Naruko…

Hinata lo observó sorprendida. El niño se balanceó, y sonrió entre dientes.

— ¡Está bien!— y, corriendo, fue hacia el salón de clases.

Las sonrisas de ambos padres se desvanecieron.

— No…sabía que tenías un hijo…— pronunció el Uzumaki con expresión algo melancólica—. De verdad, no me lo esperaba… cinco años, y…

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Menma le había dicho que tenía cinco años. Cinco. Entonces era de **_esa_** época.

Un estremecimiento lo invadió instantáneamente, y aumentó, cuando la vio comenzar a hipear debido al llanto. ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Era él mismo en miniatura. No podía estar equicocado.

— Hinata, ese niño…es…

— Naruto— ella respiró antes de interrumpirlo—. Ya nos volveremos a ver, y hablaremos de esto. Ahora, tengo que trabajar…— dio rápidamente media vuelta. Él la sujetó de la sudadera.

— No. Vamos a hablar ahora.

_Recuerdos, recuerdos._

— Enserio, tengo que dar clases, yo…—

— Está bien. Hablaremos luego. Pero bien. Vamos a hablar muy bien, Hinata. Y dejaremos en claro todo, ¿ok?— ella asiente, mientras se seca las lágrimas, las cuales descolocan cada vez más al hombre—. Pero, antes, quiero escucharlo, sólo dímelo…

— Yo… Naruto…

Él liberó a la mujer de su agarre, y ella rápidamente le dio la espalda. Secando el resto de lágrimas que aún rondaba sus mejillas, se dedicó a pronunciar algo titubeante:

— Menma… él…

— Hinata…— apoyó él, al tiempo que una lágrima caprichosa surcaba su mejilla derecha—. Él es…

— Es tu hijo, Naruto.

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Continuará...**

* * *

**!Aye, Sir!**

**Hasta aquí! ^^ (Supongamos que ya estamos en julio XDD)**

**Bueno, nuevo tipo de narración para los recuerdos. Leve, leve SasuHina. No porque me guste (porque obviamente arruinaría el NaruHina) sino porque me agrada como es Sasuke aquí...y, pues, Naruto es un idiota. Espero les haya agradado. !Aún no termina el pasado! En el próximo cap, la separación definitiva, y el por qué. Estén atentos!**

**Agradecer nuevamente por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas recibidas. Conseguí llegar a mi meta! Graaacias :') Soy feliz.**

**Ya saben, críticas, dudas, sugerencias, agradecimientos, comentarios, aplausos, tomatazos, dedicación de música XD para eso está el sexy botón blanco de aquí abajo! No muerde chicos! :D**

**El RR 45 llegó, y hay una ganadora ^^. Esta vez, apostaremos al 65, ¿qué dicen? Todo depende de su amabilidad. (Me gustaría premiarlos a todos pero el cuero no me da XD)**

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**Algún día los NaruHinas conquistaremos el mundo! XD Secreto, eh?**

_**Reviews:**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sucupirita:** Hola! Felicitaciones. Has sido el review número 45!

Como lo prometido es deuda, puedes pedirme el drabble de la pareja HETERO que quieras, porque no soy yaoista ni yurista XD Menos NaruSaku, porque te juro que a esa pareja no me la trago. No sé, no está en mis planes escribir de ellos, así que si eres tan amable, podrías fijarte en otros pairings ;) También, si tienes algo pensado, puedes decirme sobre qué quieres que se trate. O, en todo caso, escribo lo que se me ocurra primero. No te prometo que será muy coherente, porque mi mente a veces se alborota XDD Puedes avisarme por review. Estaré atenta. Y lo publicaré antes del siguiente capi de Unforgiven, vamos bien?

Mil gracias por colaborar conmigo ^^ Espero te haya gustado también este nuevo cap. Besotes!

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

** Acuabuho:** Hola! :3 Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. En verdad ese Menma es una ternurita, imaginarte a Naruto como su héroe es tan *0* XD Mil gracias por comentar, y seguir el fic :D

**Isabela-chan nyaa:** Hola! Miiil gracias, de verdad. Me alegra que te guste el fic, y que me comentes cada capi es un honor para mi :3 Bueno, espero que este cap también te haya gustado como los otros, me estuve esforzando mucho, y el NaruHina abundará en los próximos cap, te lo prometo. Ja – ne!

**ShikaPyyon:** Holi! XD Lo del one-shot te puede tocar en cualquier momento XD u.u Sí, sé que fue desconsiderado de mi parte dejarlo allí la otra vez, y repetirlo ahora. Pero no te preocupes, todo se va a ir aclarando conforme pasen los capítulos.

Jajaja. Sí, a mí me llega a hartar Sakura, pero bueno, qué vamos a hacerle. No quiero que Sasukito se quede soltero, y mejor que esa cosa rosa se entrometa en el NaruHina. Arriba el Naruhina *0* El NaruSaku es la única pareja que no-me-ban-co. El resto, bien XD Te mando un beso enormeee, con sabor a Naruto, si quieres XD Mil gracias por siempre comentar.

**Memetomori1986:** Holaa! Muchas gracias por molestarte en dejarme un review. Jajaja, lemon si tendrá, te lo aseguro, sólo espera un poco más ;) Don't worry! Soy lo bastante pervert, y lemon no faltará XD Espero te haya gustado el nuevo cap.

**poison girl 29: **Gracias por comentar *_*

Y, bueno, lo de Naruto aún no está completo, pero en este cap está la mitad XD Espero que sigas leyendo el fic. En el próximo capítulo se terminará el recuerdo de Hinata. Un besote, y saludos!

**LeonaSt:** Holaaa! Mil gracias! Lo de Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru y Temari se terminará de aclarar en el siguiente cap. Me alegra enormemente que te encante el fic, de verdad. Gracias por seguirlo :3

Bueno… Shion tendrá que aparecer y desaparecer cuando tenga que hacerlo. Por ahora estamos bien sin ella XD

No puedo decir que nunca he leído un NaruSaku, pero por ahora me siento anti esa pareja. No sé, no le veo a Sakura con Naruto, me parece que son como hermanos, ¿o me equivoco? Viva el Naruhina! Besotes.

**deliahina:** Hola! Gracias por dejarme un review, me alegra que te agrade la historia. Espero que te haya gustado la conti! Cualquier cosa… duda, sugerencia, crítica, ya sabes que hacer! Un abrazo.

**Noelialuna: **Holaas! Tocaya :3 (Tenemos el mismo nombre XD)

Wow, gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Sí, pobre Menma, por suerte Naruto llegó como todo un héroe. Espero te haya gustado también este cap. Pronto se sabrá aún más de la historia de estos dos.

Hasta el próximo cap…! Besote.

**Sakima**: Hola Sakima! :3 Gracias por molestarte en escribirme, y por las palabras tan lindas :')

Espero te haya gustado también este cap. Me esforcé bastante al escribirlo. XD El NaruHina es la Ley XD

A mí tampoco me gusta mucho Sakura, pero si se sabe manejar su personaje, puede agradar (siempre y cuando no se la relacione de más con Naruto, está bien) Nos leemos. Un beso.

**sumebe:** Jajaja. Gracias por tu review excelente XD Espero te haya gustado también este cap. Besotes!

**GirlBender: **Hola! Jajaja. La escena me pareció tierna al momento de escribirla, me alegra que también te haya parecido así. Es que Menma es tan… divino! Y Naruto, todo un héroe :3

Bueno, tu respuesta a lo de Shion, la tienes ahora: ya eran compañeras del cole. La otra parte será aún más intensa. XD No te la pierdas!

Gracias por tu review! Espero que te siga gustando el fic.

Besotes, y un abrazo'ttebayó! XD

**andrea:** Hahaha. Gracias por dejarme un review. Me reí mucho con él. Espero te siga atrapando la trama, me hace realmente feliz todo esto. Besotes!

**norki04: **Hola! Me alegra de verdad el hecho de que haya gustado tanto el cap. Ojalá haya sido lo mismo con el nuevo ^^

Menma es un amorcito :3 Igual que su madre. Gracias por tu review tan lindo. Besos! Nos leemos.

**Nuharoo**: Hola Nuharoo. Gracias por comentar la otra vez XD

Espero esto te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito :3 En el próximo cap, prometo aclararlo todo ya!

Un beso enorme.

**Citlali uchiha:** Holiiis!

Gracias por las palabras tan bellas. Me ha subido el ánimo como no tienes idea (y el ego, ni te cuento XD)

En fin, las reacciones, todo un tema. Eso se ha notado ya con la parte final de este cap. Aunque aún falta aclarar mucho. Espero sigas leyendo el fic. Me hace muy feliz todo esto :D

Besotes.

**naruhina fan:** Holap! Aww, no sabes cuánto me alegra esto. Tus palabras tan hermosas me levantaron el ánimo, y eso que vengo de una semana algo dura. :/

Hahaha. Nah, lo del altar, no es necesario. Aquí volví con el cap, que, espero, sea de tu agrado. Besos.

Bye, bye.

**maye-neko-girl: **Oh! Mil gracias!

Hinata es un personaje hermoso. Creo que se merece mucho más en la serie u.u Pero, bueno. Es difícil mantenerla con su personalidad en un fic en donde se supone han madurado, pero siempre trato de conservarla con todo y sus detalles tiernos.

Gracias por comentar. Espero este cap también te haya agradado. Un beso.

**Portaphyro: **Holaaa.

Hahaha. Bueno, lo de los 45 reviews me funcionó de maravillas. Se lo debo a LuFFy Eucliffe, una de mis autoras favoritas. Creo que le robé su idea u.u Me siento culpable (? XD y No te preocupes, puede tocarte en cualquier momento.

Aún así, gracias por animarte a dejarme un review. Me hizo muy feliz :D

El próximo cap te lo aclarará todo, te lo prometo. Con respecto a Shion, etc. Y lo de Kiba, ya tengo pensado algo para él. No se quedará forever alone, te lo aseguro XD Besos!

**hinataforever:** Hola Hinata XD Gracias por tu review. Me elevó el ánimo por las nubes XD Aquí la conti. Ojalá te haya gustado. El próximo cap volverá pronto, es una promesa XD Besos!

**Narutos semi-desnudos para todas!**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** Antes que nada… ¡VA-CA-CIO-NES! (Bueno, casi) ¡Wiiiiii! No, ya, enserio ^^

_Ohayo, Minna_. Me alegro tanto de poooor fin estar actualizando *se tardó una eternidad*. Me disculpan? Sólo ahora tengo tiempo… ¡Los exámenes, proyectos, etc. me consumieron como no tienen idea! La buena noticia es que saqué buenas calificaciones *rueda*, y que por fin terminaron. *llora de felicidad*

Un cap largo, pero preciso, eso creo. (Compensación? dónde?) XD

Sin tanto rodeo, les dejaré leer en paz. No sin antes darle un enorme ¡GRACIAS!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Hinata y Naruto****.**

_Segunda Parte_

**x**

**x**

**x**

_Enero, 2008_

Se siente estúpida, porque simplemente no puede dejar de quererlo.

Intenta evitarlo nuevamente en el instituto, pero las ganas de verlo sonreír a su lado se apoderan de ella y lo consiente regalándole una sonrisa también, mucho más amplia incluso y; aunque él ya le ha dicho que lo del anónimo recibido es todo mentira, que fue escrito sólo para perjudicar su relación; ella en el fondo siente que no es del todo mentira lo que le han dicho, que hay algo de verdad (y maldad) en todo aquello, pero aun así, lo deja pasar porque _lo ama_. Y _cree_ en su palabra.

— Naruto-kun l-la comida se está por… que-quemar…— no es capaz de hablar con tranquilidad, pues él la acorralaba contra aquel rincón de su departamento, donde habían decidido ir a celebrar que cumplían dos meses de relación—. Ah.

Ella lo quiere. Lo ama. Se lo hace saber con cada gemido de placer que él mismo le provoca.

Sentirla retorciéndose, verla sonreírle, saber que se siente bien en su compañía… dios. Hinata lo enamora cada vez más, y Naruto piensa cada día y noche, que nunca se arrepentiría de haberla escogido.

Por más de que le había _fallado_. Y ella _no_ lo sabía.

— ¿N-Naruto-kun?— llama en las penumbras de una habitación pequeña y desordenada. Él vive solo y ellos lo aprovechan.

— ¿Hm?

— ¿T-tú me amas?

Y él sonríe. Y le dice lo mismo de siempre…

— Claro que sí. Te amo Hinata.

Y ella _cree_.

**x**

**x**

**x**

— Hinata. ¡Shikamaru y yo estamos saliendo!

Temari merece un abrazo por ello, piensa la joven Hyuga.

Su amiga terminó con su novio _golpeador_ hace más de un mes. Shikamaru peleó con Hidan para defender la dignidad de Temari. El albino, supuestamente, no volvería a _molestarla_. Y su vida se volvió más tranquila.

Nara le declaró sus sentimientos poco después, y la rubia había dudado si aceptarlo o no. Hinata le dijo que Shikamaru era un gran joven y que probablemente podía hacerla muy feliz.

No le aceptó de inmediato.

Él tuvo que insistirle mucho para que lo dejara _formar parte de su vida_. Por fin, luego de irremediables momentos de cursilerías provenientes del Nara, la rubia lo aceptó. Poniendo felices _a todos_.

Menos a una persona —justo la _más_ importante—.

— ¿Lo quieres v-verdad?

— Eh, sí.

A _ella misma_.

— E-espero que estés segura— le advierte su amiga de melena azulada al cortar el abrazo—. No q-quiero que vuelvas a terminar lastimada, Tem…

— No te preocupes por mí, Hina. Nada va a sucederme.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Prometido.

_Sonrisa_.

— Oh, mira, Sara— chilla una rubia al pasar junto a las amigas—. Aquí están la _robanovios_, y la _asaltacunas_.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Temari se altera con lo dicho por Shion.

— Sabemos todo, chicas, no se desesperen…— comenta Sâra, sonriéndole a su amiga—. Hinata se besaba con Naruto cuando él todavía andaba con Shion, y Temari es tres años mayor que su novio… nada fuera de lo normal.

— Escuchen zorras, las—

— Tem, por favor…— Hinata sujeta a su amiga y le susurra con la intención de evitar toda posible batalla entre ellas y las despechadas (Shion, por el claro motivo de lo de Naruto; y Sara, perseguidora oficial de Shikamaru enviada a la _friendzone_).

La rubia bufa y calla poniendo mala cara. Los _novios_ llegan junto a ellas justo en el momento _indicado_. Y mientras ambas sonríen por ello, las otras dos fruncen el ceño.

Hinata nota la mirada de reproche que Naruto le dedica a su ex novia, antes de que la misma se retirara inmediatamente del lugar. Aquello le es extraño, por lo que lo interroga con la mirada. Pero él finge no haberla visto, y la toma de las manos alejándose del lugar.

— Vamos, mi amor.

Ella sólo le sigue el juego, y coloca rostro de que todo está bien.

_Seis meses_

La primavera no tarda en llegar. Y con ella, un descanso de una semana del instituto.

Aún refresca en las mañanas, pero una cálida tarde, llena de aroma a flores y risas por doquier invita a cualquiera a salir y pasarla bien en lugares como la playa.

— ¡Ah, no!— la chica chilla en cuanto su novio la alcanza y la abraza por detrás. Están empapados y él empieza a hacerle cosquillas—. Para, para. ¡Por favor!

Naruto ríe con efusividad al ver a la peliazul casi lagrimear. La gira para que se miraran mejor de frente, y la besa suavemente en los labios. Tenerla es lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida.

— Naruto-kun… ¿tú estás… feliz de estar conmigo?

Cuando ella menciona aquello, un estremecimiento y una leve sensación de angustia lo invaden. Él sabe que algo anda mal, y cree que ella lo sospecha.

— Claro que sí, mi amor. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ella lo mira a los ojos y sonríe algo triste.

— ¿Por qué Shion te sigue insistiendo?— murmuró—. ¿Por qué la miras diferente, como reprochándola, cada vez que se ven? ¿P-por qué me ocultas algo?

Él suspira.

— Está bien, te lo confesaré.

Su corazón late a mil por hora. Tiene miedo. Hinata tiene mucho miedo de que por culpa de aquella maldita duda que se posa en su interior, Naruto deje de quererla.

— La semana pasada me pidió que la besara…— mencionó él algo molesto—. Obviamente le dije que no— ella esperó—. Y después ella va y le habla a tu padre acerca de lo nuestro…

Hinata aún recuerda el sermón que le dio Hiashi Hyûga hacía más de una semana, pues según él, alguien le había comentado que ella —desde que es novia de Naruto— se anda drogando y escapando de su casa por la noche. Hizo de todo para que su padre crea en ella, sin embargo el muy desconfiado, le castiga, prohibiéndole ver a Naruto por un par de días.

— A-así que fue ella…

— Perdóname Hinata…— menciona él, cabizbajo.

— ¿Por qué Naruto-kun? No es tu… tu culpa…

— Yo la besé.

Ella abre los ojos de par en par, incrédula. Él la mira apenado y avergonzado, pero al mismo tiempo molesto y frustrado. El pecho se le estruja desde adentro.

— Fui con ella a esa fiesta en donde te dijeron que me vieron con ella…— continúa el rubio—. La besé para que deje de molestarte, pero aun así la muy…—

— Tranquilo…— interrumpe ella, inocente, ingenua—. L-lo hiciste por mi bien. No… tienes por qué pedirme perdón… está… bien. Todo está en orden…

_Beso._

_Asunto arreglado._

**xXxXxXxXx**

— ¡Ya paren!

Hinata observa con lágrimas en los ojos a aquellos muchachos con rostros ensangrentados, que acababan de montar un verdadero espectáculo a la salida del instituto.

— D-dejen de pelear…— dice en un sollozo, observándolos con ira, y al mismo tiempo decepción.

Sasuke la observa melancólico. Naruto, sorprendido.

El primero, no puede soportar ver que su mejor amiga cada día sufra más por las constantes estupideces de Naruto. Éste último, no puede creer que un idiota como el azabache ha embarazado a su mejor amiga y lo ha negado.

— Eres un monstruo…— restriega Uzumaki—. No tienes idea de lo que está sufriendo Sakura-chan.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo. Y tú eres el monstruo, imbécil…— dice el Uchiha observando de soslayo a una llorosa Hinata—. Tu novia es constante víctima de tus estúpidos impulsos. Si supiera lo equivocada que está al creerte.

— ¡Teme! Cállate, porque te juro que—

— ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun!— ambos observan a Hinata, quien se coloca en medio—. Basta. P-por favor paren… Ya… ya no soporto sus peleas…

— Hinata…

— Sasuke-kun…— lo observa—. No te… mentas en, en nuestros problemas… Ve y habla con Sakura-san. Yo… yo sé que arreglarán todo…

El aludido bufa por lo bajo.

— Hn. No es—

— Hazlo…— lo mira a los ojos—. O dejaré de hablarte.

_Suspiro_.

— Está bien.

_Media vuelta._

_Partida._

— Naruto-kun…— es su turno—. Compórtate… Yo…yo te perdono por todo. No es tu culpa que todos se hayan enterado lo de Shion…— suspiró—. Ella ni siquiera viene más al colegio… Y además tú… tú ya me has dado explicaciones de su beso…

Él asiente.

— P-por favor… Ya… déjalo.

— Pero Hinata, no soporto a Sasuke— menciona—. Ese maldito piensa que puede tener el control sobre ti diciéndote que me dejes. ¡Se mete en donde no le llaman!

— Yo… quisiera que…— ella lo toma de la mejilla—. Que empezaran a llevarse mejor.

— ¿Eh? Eso es imposible.

— Peo es mi mejor amigo… Naruto-kun. Lo siento…— lo abraza—. N-no voy a alejarme de él. Así que no me hagas… elegir.

Hinata ya está plantada en su posición —por consejo de Temari— y ya no retrocedería. O empezaban a llevarse bien, o ambos se alejaban de su vida para siempre.

— Está bien, Hinata. Lo intentaré.

_Nueve meses._

— Hinata…

Su madre la observa seria. Aquello no puede significar _nada_ bueno.

— ¿Q-qué sucede mamá?

— Me han aceptado en una tienda de ropas de una muy conocida marca.

Ella la observa confundida, pero sonríe levemente.

— ¡E-eso es muy bueno, mamá! N-no veo por qué estar tan seria…

— La sede es en Londres.

_Sonrisa borrada._

— Ah. Ya v-veo… es muy lejos… y…— suspira, con algo de temor—, y ¿tienes que… ir de todas maneras, verdad?

— Así es…— la progenitora se queda unos minutos en silencio, luego se inquieta, y la observa con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Eh, hija… He estado pensando en tu situación con tu padre…

Hinata alza las cejas.

— E-en realidad no es tan… tan malo ahora…

— Lo sé pero…— suspira—, mira, estaba pensando en que no es necesario seguir con estas riñas que tanto lastiman a la familia…

— ¿A-a qué te refieres?

— Quiero llevarte conmigo.

— ¿Eh?

— Sólo si quieres. Me voy dentro de una semana.

Odia el instituto. Pero no podría vivir sin Temari. Ha hecho mucho mal —según ella— a mucha gente. Pero no se imagina estando tan lejos de todo.

Y Naruto…

— Mamá yo…

— No te preocupes. Era sólo una sugerencia. Es tu decisión.

**xXxXxXxXx**

— Naruto, tengo que hablar contigo.

Hace como tres meses, Shion ya no asiste al instituto y nadie sabe la razón. Desde entonces, el Uzumaki no ha tenido ningún tipo de contacto, ni con ella, ni con sus amigas. Es por ello, que, el hecho de que Sâra estuviera allí para hablar con él, no podría significar nada bueno.

— ¿Qué quieres?— inquiere de mala gana una vez que están solos.

— Debes verla. Es importante.

— ¿Qué? No quiero— se cruza de brazos y la mira retóricamente—. Nosotros ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Ni siquiera sé por qué me llamaste, sabiendo que no aceptaría.

— Es más importante de lo que piensas…

La pelirroja se acerca y le susurra algo al oído. Él abre los ojos de par en par.

— Es sólo suposición. Así que asegúrate.

— ¿Cuándo?

— El sábado— ella lo observa fijamente, pues sabe que el viernes es el baile de graduación—, a las tres en punto. Te esperaré en la estación.

— ¿Qué? El sábado…— él recuerda la fecha y enseguida niega con la cabeza—, no puedo. Tengo planes. ¿No puede ser otro día?

— No. Ese día estarán los resultados. Es mejor ir cuanto antes…

— Pero…—

— Sabes bien…— lo interrumpe—, que ella es capaz de _cualquier_ cosa.

_Suspiro_.

— De acuerdo.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Abre los ojos con dificultad.

Observa a su alrededor, y se cerciora de que está en su habitación. Sonríe automáticamente. El recuerdo de la noche anterior con su novio la hizo sonrojarse y que la piel se le erizara. Dios. Naruto sí que sabía _tratar_ con ella.

Oh por dios, Naruto.

Se voltea, y encuentra el lado derecho de su cama vacío. Las sábanas ligeramente removidas, signo claro de que no ha pasado mucho de que se levantó. Observó el reloj de su mesita. Eran las diez de la mañana.

— ¡E-es muy tarde!

Se apresura en vestirse y bajar a desayunar, con la intención de topárselo en la sala. Sonríe mientras baja. Es su cumplemes número seis. Ya están juntos la mitad de un año.

Nada sucede.

Él no está en su casa. Lo llama a su móvil pero no atiende, cosa rara en él. Llamada, contestadora. Llamada, contestadora. Mil veces lo mismo. Está empezando a preocuparse. Él nunca sale sin avisarle.

Entonces son las tres de la tarde, y decide llamar a Rock Lee —el más allegado al Uzumaki— para averiguar algo. El cejudo, confundido, le dice que esa mañana temprano Naruto le informó que tenía pensado comprarle un regalo a su novia, y merendar juntos por la tarde.

Siente un alivio interno muy difícil de explicar, e intenta tranquilizarse.

Se prepara —con ayuda de Temari— para la merienda. Quizás él se quedó sin batería o algo así, por ello no contesta sus llamadas.

— Pareces una muñequita…— le dice su amiga rubia una vez que la observa de pies a cabeza—. Ese Naruto es un suertudo. Si yo fuera hombre, aquí mismo le robaba el paquete…

— ¡T-tem!— exclama ella sonrojada, haciendo que la otra riera.

— Bien, me tengo que ir…— menciona—. Espero la pases de diez. Compórtense, diviértanse y usen condón.

— Hm…— la ojiperla se sonroja de pies a cabeza, y la otra vuelve a carcajearse.

— Ustedes son unos descuidados…— le dice mientras se aleja—, ¡Mira que hacerlo sin protección después de un baile de graduación!— otro sonrojo—. ¡Me has superado!

Y después de aquello, Hinata se queda sola por el resto de la tarde esperándolo. Cada minuto que pasa, la desanima, pero tiene fe en que no tardará más.

Observa su lindo vestido, y el maquillaje a través del espejo. Nunca se había sentido tan bella. Y todo era para él. Ella era _suya_.

Lo espera. Por horas. Y no aparece.

Está a punto de cancelarlo todo, y una llamada la interrumpe.

_— Mi amor._

— ¿N-naruto-kun?

_— Perdóname._

Ella siente una congoja en el pecho, y observa el reloj. Son las nueve de la noche, y ella es una estúpida por seguir aguardando la merienda.

— ¿Huh?

_— Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname_— reitera él con audible angustia—, _juro que me surgió un imprevisto, si no fuera así, estaría allí haciéndote mía…_

— Y-yo…

— _Hinata, lo siento tanto…_— se escucha un suspiro—. _Feliz cumplemes. Juro estar allí en menos de dos días… Y te daré todo lo que debía darte hoy, incluso el tiempo. Pasaré todo el día junto a ti así tengamos que bañarnos juntos…_

_Risita triste._

— ¿Q-qué sucedió?

_— Una emergencia familiar, luego te explico…_

— Ah…— ella presiona el teléfono—, feliz cumplemes.

_— Te mando un beso, de esos que marcan todo tu cuerpo…—_ bromea él, haciéndola sonrojar—, _Discúlpame. Iré por ti en dos días._

— E-está bien.

_— Dos días._

— D-dos días.

_— Te amo._

— Y-yo te amo más.

_— Te veo entonces._

_Sonrisa…_

_…falsa._

El móvil sonó otra vez. Esta vez era Temari.

_— Hina…~ ¿interrumpo algo?—_ chilla la rubia—,_ ¿cómo la están pasando?_

Lo único que puede escuchar Temari son… sollozos.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Como siempre, le espera; esta vez en la estación. Como siempre, cree en sus palabras y allí está con ilusión. Como siempre, le perdona; aun sabiendo que ya no hay razón.

Del tren lo ve bajar, y una sonrisa se posa en su rostro.

Lo extrañó tanto.

— Naru~— una rubia de ojos perlas y el vientre abultado, baja detrás de él—, el equipaje lo tiene Sâra.

— Está bien, enseguida voy y la ayudo…— se sonríen y se hacen mimos.

Hinata no puede creer lo que ve.

— ¿N-naruto-kun?

Shion la observa sorprendida y sonríe levemente, acariciando su vientre crecido de ya casi cinco meses. Naruto abre los ojos de par en par, y le hace señas a Shion de que se retire. Ésta lo hace, en dirección a Sâra, y al fin quedan _solos_.

— Yo…

— S-shion e-está… ella…

El corazón del muchacho se estruja, pero no tanto como el de ella. La mira apenado, y aquello le duele aún más. Ella siente que va a desvanecerse, cuando él le dice:

— Shion y yo seremos padres.

Cierra los ojos.

— ¿Cuánto t-tiempo tiene?

— Cuatro meses y medio…

_"Y nosotros salimos hace seis" — _y ella lo comprende todo.

— No sé qué debo hacer Hinata. Yo te amo, pero no puedo dejarla…—

— Naruto-kun…— ella lo observa fijo—. Te perdoné todo… T-te perdono todo pero… jamás te perdonaría si llegaras a abandonar un hijo…

— Hinata…

— Vete.

Y su corazón pisoteado, se cansa de ser aún más estropeado.

_Lágrimas._

_Desesperación._

**_Solución._**

— ¿Mamá?

— Sí, ¿Hinata?

— Q-quiero ir contigo a Londres.

— ¡Qué gusto me da! Pero, ¿a qué se debe?

— Ya… no puedo más.

Y fue inevitable.

Hinata Hyûga huyendo, ¿quién lo diría?

Huye, dejando atrás a su padre, a su hermana, a su primo, a sus amigos —Temari y Sasuke—, y… a Naruto. Se va, como para no volver. No quiere volverá saber de él.

Sólo un problema: se va, sin saber que lleva consigo algo de él, lleva _dentro_ algo de Naruto, algo con lo que —por mucho que lo intente— no podrá olvidarlo. Jamás.

**x**

**x**

**x**

_Julio, 2013_

Estaba cabreado.

No sólo por las constantes llamadas de atención por parte de su padre —que, raramente se veía muy alterado ese día— durante toda la mañana, sino también por la rabia que se acrecentaba en su ser al recordar nuevamente lo sucedido —lo descubierto, mejor dicho— a tempranas horas del día.

— Naruto-sama, _TodoPapel_ hizo un pedido de dos millones en tarjetas— informó una chica que trabajaba en la planta baja de la empresa importadora.

— ¡¿Sólo dos este mes?!— inquirió sumamente molesto, haciendo que ella se asustara un poco. Enseguida se dio cuenta de su injustificada reprimenda hacia la chica y suspiró—. Está bien, me encargaré de que la cantidad adecuada les sea entregada lo más pronto como lleguen las tarjetas.

— Con… permiso…— la chica se retiró del lugar algo cohibida.

Suspiró sonoramente y lanzó al piso los papeles de contratos vencidos. Estaba harto. De todo. De la empresa, de tener tan poco tiempo para su hija —ahora sus hijos—, de que Shion no diera señales de vida, y, sobretodo, de no saber absolutamente _nada_.

Quién sabe cuántos días debía esperar para poder conversar seriamente con Hinata sobre el asunto de Menma. No podía creer nada aún. ¿Cómo coños pudo esconderle semejante información durante **_cinco_** años?

Estaba bien, sabía que él había fallado enormemente con ella, y toda la cosa. Pero, santo cielo, ¡cinco años! Hasta él sabía que un hijo no es nada con lo que se pueda jugar —en el mal sentido de la palabra— y que era una gigantesca responsabilidad. ¡¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes de marcharse?!

Quería saber qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza de Hinata. Aún no creía que alguien como ella podía ser capaz de hacerle algo como eso.

— Naruto, debes ir a hacer estas entregas…— Minato ingresó a la oficina de su hijo sin siquiera tocar antes, y colocó frente a su rostro una lista de productos cosméticos y demás—. Karin se sintió mal, y tuvo que marcharse a casa.

— ¡Pero con un demonio que no puedo descansar!

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Namikaze había visto a su hijo así de alterado —para ser precisos, desde que Shion se había ido, no lo volvió a ver así—. El hecho de tener a Naruto zarandeando así no podía significar nada bueno. En definitiva le molestó el hecho de que le respondiera de esa manera, por lo que —a modo de obtener información sobre su malhumor— optó por reprimirle casi de la misma manera.

— ¡Por dios, Naruto!, ¿qué demonios te sucede? No estás aquí para adornar el escritorio, ¿sabes hijo?

— No estoy para nada ahora. Si quieres que alguien lo haga, díselo a Kiba o a Tayuya. Harías un bien en separarlos, no dejan de pelear. ¡Me tienen hasta la coronilla!

— Cielos, ¿qué sucede contigo? ¿No puedes decir que no quieres hacerlo de una manera más pacífica? No es como si hubieras trabajado toda la mañana tampoco. A ellos ya los he ocupado.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

— Tenía pensado salir a comprarle un regalo a Kushina…— comentó serio. El primogénito lo observó confundido—. Es nuestro aniversario.

— Oh…— el hijo quedó pensativo. Estaba arrepentido—. Lo siento, no debí… hablar así. Lo olvidé.

— Está bien. De todas formas, no ibas a hacerlo aunque estuvieras de buen humor, ¿verdad?

— Papá…— el rubio menor lo observó entornando los ojos—. Ya no quiero saber nada de esto, al menos por hoy. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y todo esto me enerva.

— ¿Se puede saber qué sucedió?— inquirió Minato enarcando una ceja—. ¿Te dijeron algo de Naruko en la escuela? ¿Golpeó a alguien? Ya sabía yo que no era buena idea que Kushina le enseñara cómo defenderse.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, visiblemente ya mucho más apaciguado. Suspiró con pesar.

— No, no se trata de Naruko… yo…— se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Namikaze observó a su hijo con gesto confuso. No era muy frecuente notarlo tan decaído, falto de energía, como… deprimido.

— Papá, la he cagado. Una vez más.

El progenitor se acercó a Naruto y le dio unas palmadas de apoyo en los hombros. Los ojos azulados del joven de habían cristalizado, como si nada pudiera darle consuelo. Nunca antes lo vio así.

— ¿Qué sucedió, hijo?

— Ella volvió, papá. Y me trajo… un hijo…

**x**

**x**

**x**

Neji revolvió una vez más el contenido de la olla y observó con cautela la cocción durante varios minutos. Traía el ceño fruncido y no despegaba la vista de la comida, excepto si se volteaba a tomar el agua fría que había preparado en una jarra. Eso de cocinar lo ponía nervioso y le daba más sed.

— Mierda…— masculló cuando, luego de terminar su agua y girarse hacia la preparación, se dio cuenta de que se estaba quemando la carne. La cacerola humeaba cada vez con más intensidad.

La castaña ingresó a la cocina carcajeándose sonoramente.

— Lo volviste a hacer, Neji…

Tenten era bastante linda y hábil para muchas cosas. Apenas lo vio, fue hasta donde estaba la comida preparándose y le sonrió a su futuro esposo con calidez.

— Déjame hacer esto.

Tomó el cucharón y le dio unas cuantas vueltas a la carne que se estaba volviendo negra antes de que la situación empeorara. Le echó cebollas, la salsa roja anteriormente preparada, y tan sólo una pizca de sal. Sonrió satisfactoriamente cuando la carne recuperó su agradable aroma de recién cocida, y el color de la misma mejoró.

— Listo…— murmuró apagando la cocina.

Neji giró el rostro, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, lo cual hizo que ella riera aún más. Él era pésimo cocinando, pero ese día había insistido tanto, que ella le dio el permiso de hacerlo.

— ¿A quién tenías pensado envenenar con la comida, asesino?

— Muy graciosa.

Ella rio melodiosamente y se acercó para tomarlo del cuello. Se observaron a los ojos directamente y él le dio un beso fugaz.

— No te enojes— susurró ella—, sabes bien que lo único que no me gusta de ti es tu comida…— comentó con gracia.

— Te la habrías terminado igual…— replicó él, algo divertido.

— Sí, pero no por mí, ¿sabes?— dijo acariciando su mínimamente abultado vientre.

Él le sonrió levantando la comisura derecha de sus labios.

— Una semana más, Tenten— dijo, refiriéndose a su sagrada unión matrimonial. Ella asintió eufórica—, y tan sólo cinco meses y medio después…— dijo luego, en vista del nacimiento de su primer hijo.

Mientras se besaban apasionadamente el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose los alertó. Era raro que Hinata y Menma llegasen tan puntuales de la escuela.

— ¿Hinata-sama?

— Hola, Neji-nii-san, Tenten-san, yo… Lo siento.

Neji no divisó el momento exacto en el que su prima salió disparada hacia el segundo piso, probablemente, la que en el pasado fuera su habitación. Observó rápidamente a Tenten, quien estaba igual de sorprendida.

— Menma…

El niño observó a su tío con rostro angustiado.

— Tío Neji… ¿por qué mi mamita está triste?

El Hyûga mayor lo pensó bien, y temió el posible motivo. No había otra lógica explicación. Después de todo, Hinata ya no era de las que lloraban frente a sus hijos sin una buena razón.

Observó otra vez a su novia con seriedad y ésta asintió.

— Ella… sólo… está con dolor de cabeza. Le llevaré medicina…— mencionó con una tenue sonrisa, a modo de tranquilizar al niño.

Neji desapareció por las escaleras, y Tenten quedó allí para hacerle compañía al niño, quien aún estaba preocupado por la repentina reacción de su madre.

— ¿Le duele mucho, mucho?— inquirió con gesto de lástima.

— Sí, ha de ser eso…— explicó la mujer—, mejor dejémosla que se recupere. Neji le dará algo para el dolor —"_su apoyo"_, pensó—, y ya volverá a la normalidad.

— Oh, qué bien…— el infante suspiró en gesto exagerado de alivio. Tenten rio ante ello—. Creí que yo le hice algo malo… ¿sabes tía Tenten? Mi mamita me contó que no hay que hacerles nada malo a los más pequeños, y que a los más grandes debemos hacerles caso.

— Sí, tiene toda la razón.

— ¿Entonces debo hacerle caso a la tía Hanabi cuando me dice que no le cuente al abuelo que ella estaba usando el teléfono a la _mañanita tempranísimo_?— inquirió con suma inocencia. La castaña quiso carcajearse, pues había delatado a la joven Hyûga, pero se contuvo.

— Eh, sí. No le digas nada a tu abuelo.

— ¿Y cuando venga mi primito— mencionó señalando el vientre de la mujer—, él me tendrá que hacer caso porque seré más grande?

— Bueno… algo así…

— Tía Tenten…— se balanceó el pequeño ojiazul con el semblante lleno de curiosidad—, ¿por qué te has comido un bebé?

— ¿Qué?

— El bebé que tienes en la panza… ¿por qué te lo comiste?

Y, para ella, fue imposible ya no reír a carcajadas. Ese niño era una dulzura.

**x**

**x**

**x**

Naruko se colocó una vincha de color rosa y dejó caer su larga cabellera rubia a sus espaldas. Sonrió como lo haría un sublime ángel, y observó a su padre y abuelo, quienes no se resistieron a su encanto, y sonrieron también.

— Ve a esperarme en el auto— ordenó Naruto.

— ¡Hai!— la pequeña correteó enérgica—. ¡De paseo~! ¡De paseo~!— canturreaba.

En cuando se subió la niña, Minato observó a su hijo, algo preocupado.

— ¿Estás seguro de que está bien que Naruko vaya?

El primogénito asintió con pesadez.

— Quiero tenerlos a los dos conmigo el mayor tiempo que se pueda, ya que sé que Hinata tal vez no se preste siempre para este tipo de encuentros…— explicó algo perdido.

— Me parece bien.

— Papá…

Minato sonrió.

— Tranquilo…— no había nadie que conociera mejor a su hijo que él—. No le diré nada a Kushina. Será mejor que lo hagas tú cuando te sientas más calmado. Por ahora yo la distraeré…

— Gracias…

Un fraterno abrazo se dieron y duró sólo una milésima de segundos. Para un hombre como Naruto, todo aquello resultaba algo vergonzoso. Minato sólo reía.

— Diviértanse —deseó el mayor—. Hace tiempo que no ibas de cita.

— No es… una cita…— aclaró Naruto algo dudoso.

— ¿Ah, no?

— Es… una…— sonrió nervioso y caminó hacia el automóvil—, es una _reunión_.

**x**

**x**

**x**

— ¿Estás segura de esto, Hinata?

Observó a Tenten y sonrió levemente. Asintió. Levantó la mirada y, enseguida divisó a su pequeño correteando junto con su hermana menor. Tenía que hacerlo. No había de otra.

— Sí. Gracias por preocuparte, Tenten-san— suspiró—. ¡Menma! ¡Ven aquí!

El niño no tardó en aparecer junto a ellos.

— Mamita, Hanabi hace trampa.

— ¡Claro que no!— chilló ofendida la aludida.

— Bueno… dejen de pelear…— Hinata sonrió dulcemente—, hijo, ¿te gustaría que la tía Hanabi te diera un baño?— el niño frunció el ceño, la tía… también.

— ¡No! Odio darme un baño…

— ¡Hey! Ni siquiera me preguntaste si quería o no bañarlo…

La joven madre observó a Tenten y ambas sonrieron. La última se levantó y soltó al aire un: _"si supieran el motivo" _antes de encaminarse al interior del hogar.

— Menma, ponte lindo…— ordenó Hinata—. Vamos a ver a Naruto-san.

El infante abrió exageradamente los ojos y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Fue corriendo al cuarto de baño, y antes de llegar ya se había deshecho de su ropa. ¡Por fin tenía algo genial que hacer!

— ¿Ahora puedes hacerlo?— observó a una Hanabi boquiabierta.

— ¿Por qué mierda no me lo dijiste antes…? ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Hinata suspiró.

— Le dijo a Sasuke que me pidiera que lleve a Menma— puso los ojos en blanco. Hanabi la observó entre seria y cautelosa por largos minutos.

— Deberás… explicarle todo…

— Todo…—la Hyûga mayor relajó los hombros un poco—, hasta donde me dé el cuero…

La menor asintió.

— Entonces… ¿es una cita?

— No. No lo creo…

— ¿No lo es?— Hanabi podría jurar que notó un leve sonrojo en su hermana mayor, sin embargo, no diría nada para no alterarla. Con lo amargada que últimamente era…

— No. Es… sólo…— Hinata sonrió—, sólo una reunión.

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¡Aye, Sir!**

**Hasta aquí, mi gente hermosa.**

**OMG, duró una eternidad. Fin del Flashback. Lo que significa, mi queridos, que ya hay historia normal a partir del próximo cap. Espero volver pronto, debo hacer un tiempo para escribir, ya que terminaron mis actividades por ahora ^^**

**Kiba... bueno, está medio olvidado el pobre, así que no lo extrañen tanto, en el próximo cap volverá XD Shikamaru y Temari también. Comenzarán a ganar protagonismo. Y, cómo no, nuestros sensuales Naruto y Hinata se reencontrarán para "aclarar" todo, en su ¿cita?, según ellos no. Una pista: el próximo cap se llama "Beso". Shh, yo no dije nada.**

**En fin, responderé sus reviews brevemente. Es tarde, me muero de sueño, y... aún así estoy vagando por FF n.n**

**Esperando propina (reviews) me despido de ustedes con un besote, o prefieren un Naruto sensualmente empaquetado para llevar? Ustedes eligen XD!**

******Algún día los NaruHinas conquistaremos el mundo! XD Piensan acompañarme?**

.

**LeonaSt:**

Tarannnn….! XD Leona, eres el review **65** ^^ Elige tu shot. (ya sabes de qué pareja _no_ pedir: esa… esa cosa… rosa… no la quiero con Narutín! XD) Puedes pedirme el drabble de la pareja HETERO que quieras, porque no soy yaoista ni yurista XD

¿Sabes? Sucupirita se ganó "**Besos, besos, everywhere**" _(Oigan, ustedes, pasen a leerlo, no es tan malo, creo XD)_. Aún así, puedes pedirme algo así, o más fumado aún. Tú decides linda! Esperaré tu review! Un besote.

.

**Acuabuho**: Ola k ase. Nah, mentira n.n Recuerdo, aquí terminó el recuerdo. Espero te haya agradado el cap, que estuvo más largo que el estadio de Super Campeones ;) Gracias por comentar.

**Sakima:** ¡Aye, Sir! De hecho, he plagiado a Happy. Espero no se enoje XD Pos claro que sí, amiga! Amo FT. Tengo fics de la serie por si quieras pasar (propaganda propia? Dónde?) Gracias por comentar. Espero este cap te haya gustado también.

**Nuharoo:** Aquí terminaron los recuerdos, entonces el próximo cap será todo drama (? XD Nah, las cosas se les pondrán difíciles a ambos, no lo dudes. Pero tendrán que salir adelante ;) Gracias por dejarme un review tan bello :3

**Isabela-chan nyaa:** Naruto no es de tomarse las cosas a mal, pero… esto es grave XD Gracias por el favorito. ¡Espero este cap te haya gustado, y te animes nuevamente a comentar!

**Poison girl 29:** Aquí tienes: la explicación. Naruto era un inmaduro, era obvio que podría cometer estupideces como ésta. Pero bueno, a ver qué hace Hinata ;) Un beso.

**Sucupirita:** La conti llego, Sucupirita, llegó XD Así como tu regalo… ^^ Espero pases a leerlo. Me he esforzado, espero te haya gustado. Gracias por comentar ^^

**Laly Zamora:** Bueno, gracias por comentar. Espero este cap te haya gustado también. Ahora se viene la 'cita' no tan cita ^^ Un besote.

**sumebe:** Sí, Naruto es un idiota con diploma. Sólo espero no lo odies XD Todos cometemos errores, y ahora… ¿qué puede hacer Hinata?

**Vistoria:** Sí, Viki, lo sé… Mísero Neji/Tenten… pero ahí está, para ti :') En estos días estará listo tu regalo (aún no tuve tiempo de tipearlo), y la boda, linda. La boda… Sólo ténme paciencia. Me halaga que te hayas pasado por aquí. Sí, le diste en el ojo, son todos unos malditos precoces! XD Gracias por tu review tan sensual (? Nos leemos.

**xabax:** Wow! De verdad me alegra que te haya gustado, aún aunque nunca leas un AU, y te hayas parado aquí. El cap, espero te haya gustado como el otro c: Un beso.

**Rydia Weasley:** Aww, gracias por amar la historia. Espero no te haya decepcionado ni nada el nuevo cap. Gracias por tu review :3

**Cl4vIb4:** *le enseña el pulgar al estilo Guy-sensei* Gracias por tus bellas palabras. Me sirvió mucho que me hayas deseado éxitos XDDD Un beso.

**hinataforever:** Naruto, Naruto… es un idiota. Es hombre, después de todo, ¿no? Ohh, pobrecito mi Kiba. En el siguiente cap, juro que le daré crédito por haber consolado a Hina tanto tiempo J Un besote.

**citlali uchiha:** Gracias por los deseos ^^ Me fue bien este mes. Y Kiba, oh, god, Kiba. Él estará bien, dentro de lo que se pueda, lo prometo. Mientras tanto, gracias por tu review :)

**dubh: **Oh, arigatou. Eres bienvenida. Ahora sí, dame un tomatazo, aunque no sé si en realidad te gustó el cap. Quiero creer que sí, te he dado permiso de castigarme si no XD Un besote.

**Chamoos:** Oh, santo cielo. Lo siento, por lo de tus mesas, te compre unas nuevas *se las entrega* ^^ Espero te haya gustado este cap. Gracias por tu sensualón review :3

**Noelialuna:** Sí, típico. En el insti, no faltan las zorras como Shion. Lo sé, lo vivo muy de cerca, apesta. En fin, espero no te haya decepcionado este cap. Tocaya! Gracias por comentar :D

**Tinis Loppy:** Gracias por el super awesome Tinis Loppy review. Nunca es tarde, créeme, me da cosita cada vez que leo cosas tan bellas como esto. Espero te haya gustado la conti :3 Un bezoo, XD

**Akari16:** Aww, thanks. No sabía que agradaba tanto este disparate XD El Naruhina manda. ¿Ya te mencioné lo de dominar el mundo? Tú, yo, miles de naruhinafans… ¿se puede? Espero te haya gustado el cap. ^^

**Ruth:** Thanks n.n Este cap tan largo fue para los que se molestaron en comentar. Gracias otra vez. Nos seguimos leyendo? :3

**hikary gaega:** Holaaaa! Aww, gracias por hacerme un espacio ^^ Y sí, la verdad el muy idiota metió la pata hasta el fondo, y, ciertamente, es difícil que la saque pronto XD Aún así, se solucionará. Agradezco tu amabilidad. El review, fino :D

* * *

**Hasta la próxima!**

**¿Reviews?**

**Noe,** _fuera._


End file.
